TMADD
by Destiny.Hope45
Summary: summary inside. Yuuri X Wolfram BL/Shonen-Ai/Boy Love Ciel X Sebastian. ON HOLD
1. Prologue: Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou**

_Kyou Kara Maou crossed over with Kuroshitsuji ((Black Butler))_

_**Story description; **_Yuuri is not only the Demon King of Shin Makoku, but also a demon who, isn't required to serve Ciel, but helps out when he becomes bored with his family and wants to avoid Kingly work. Sebastian is the one who offered the chance to do so awhile before he became king and Yuuri still comes around.

This story is mostly Kyou Kara Maou, I love Kuroshitsuji too, therefore, this story is born.

* * *

**This story *Mainly this Chapter* is inspired by the song Take Me Away by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

The night air stilled, nature holding its breath out of fear. The fog was thick, no one could see less then an inch away. The night sky was darkened by no moon, the clouds heavy and tainted black concealing the stars, the air was dry, poisoned even, choking anyone who took a breath of it.

A low, dangerous and deadly growl could now be heard, the street lights burst and the streets became darker, no light for miles.

The wind howl was deafening and then glowing bright blood red orbs snapped into sight.

The red blurred as quickly as they had appeared and a high-pitched, ear shattering, blood-drying scream echoed into the night as three thick lines of red sprayed into the air, the sickening sound of flesh being torn rang throughout the empty streets, as the blood fell into the air, it was as if time stopped, the blood hovering in the air, coloring the heavy fog.

A moment passed and now a river of blood coated the gray-brown, run-down cobble stone road of old England. Rain began to fall gently, slowly. The heavens crying…causing rippling of the river of red.

The dark, tangled hair was matted with blood, blood ran down from the eyes like tears, dripping out of the corners of the mouth. The neck had red tinted skin that was rigid, the cut with unclean, causing more pain for the victim.

The body slowly began to topple over, the hard landing knocking more blood from the neck, the limbs were bent in impossible, and painful-looking positions.

Watching in horror as the disembodied head rolled through the thick blood on the ground, the head continuing to roll untill it finally came to a stop, facing him. The eyes on were open, wide in horror, mouth open as the person had screamed.

* * *

Yuuri jolted up, fast as a bullet, panting heavily, his body trembling violently. Bringing his hands up to his head, fisting his hands in his dark black hair, closing his eyes tightly.

He shook his head, trying to blur the images of the dream…of the nightmare.

Eyes opened slowly and he saw the image again and heard the scream. Yuuri cried out and clamped his hands over his ears, shaking his head wildly, pulling his legs up to his chest, hiding his face against his knees, feeling warm tears leak from his eyes to his pajama covered knees.

The bed was damp from sweat and tears, the sheets and blankets were twisted and tangled. Yuuri turned, getting up onto his knees near the edge of the bed. He pulled back the curtains that hung around the bed quickly and was blinded by sunlight.

"Morning…?" His voice was weak, almost silent, child-like, re-opening one eye slowly.

A sharp knock shocked and startled Yuuri, causing the young sixteen-year-old to jump, shaking the bed slightly. Black eyes wide and breathing labored.

"Your Majesty?" That was Gunter…his voice was worried, panicked even.

He shook his head and climbed out of bed, his legs shook like jell-o and he fell to his knees, hands reaching to clutch onto the curtain hanging from the bed, ripping it. He gasped as the sound reminded him of the sound of flesh tarring.

He unclenched his fist, letting his body hit the floor with a sharp and equally loud thud.

Gunter must of heard the sound because he called out again, this time knocking on the door harder.

Yuuri took a deep breath and stood, pulling on the curtains to help his heavy body up, ripping the fabric further, he winced and made a whimpering sound.

"Your Majesty!" Conrad… Yuuri looked over to the door and noticed it was locked. Why was it locked?

"Yuuri! Open the door!" The double black teen gave an annoyed look to the door and voice.

That's right. He had fought with Wolfram and locked the blonde out.

Walking slowly to the door, he unlocked it with a shaking hand and pulled it open slowly. "Morning…" He murmured, acting like he had just gotten up, which he had, but had to hide his fear from his nightmare...

"We heard you scream. Is everything alright?" Gunter asked, switching to drama mode.

Yuuri blinked, face going pale, _they had heard…_, he smiled weakly.

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." He lied, forging a sleepy look.

"But--" Gunter and Conrad protested and Yuuri shut the door.

"Be out soon!" Yuuri called from the other side of the oak door.

* * *

Yuuri stood in front of the dresser as he unbuttoned his pajama shirt. Everything had changed that night, nothing had ever been the same since that night and nothing would make him forget it.

Pulling his uniform straight and smoothing the wrinkles from the black fabric, Yuuri felt tears well up. He had been thirteen when that had happened, he had never told anyone about it, he had prayed that it had been just a bad dream...

Turning to the door, Yuuri took a step forward only to find that darkness had overtaken the room, as if the room had never been. Turning around heavy fog settled in, eyes widening as a scream, the same scream that haunted him, turning again he gasped, backing up, losing his footing he fell onto the floor, eyes wide as he lived the nightmare.

Hands clasped to his ears tightly, eyes shut, head shaking, trying to rid himself of the memory. _Stop…_ he felt tears sting behind his eyes, opening his eyes the head's expression changed, blinking, from horror to anger, Yuuri shook his head. _Stop… _beside the head, the body twitched, arms moving to lift the heavy weight off the floor. _Stop…_

As the body lunged forwards, nails like claws extended, the image and room spun at blurring speed. Yuuri shut his eyes as he felt air wrap around him, he felt like a tornado had gotten him.

Opening his eyes as he felt the wind slow, the room was back, the door was slightly open, blinking as Wolfram walked in. Yuuri knew his eyes were wet but, thankfully, no tears had spilled over.

"Why are you on the floor?" Wolfram was looking at Yuuri, eyes wide, hands on his hips, his head tilted to one side, his expression innocent.

Yuuri smiled the best he could, trying to focus on Wolfram and how cute his expression was.

"I - ah - tripped." He lied, rubbing the back of his head as Wolfram looked around the room.

"You tripped?"

Yuuri nodded, smiling his goofy grin.

"Tripped on what?" Yuuri blinked. "There's nothing on the floor Yuuri." The young king blushed in embarrassment and shame, looking away off to the side.

Staring at the other boy on the floor with worry in his emerald eyes, Wolfram said nothing.

* * *

Sitting at his desk, Yuuri couldn't focus on Gunter's lesson. He looked up at Gunter, who was by the table reading from a book, black eyes wondering to the bookcase were Conrad stood, looking over a book for Gunter.

Gwendal was sitting at the table working on who-knows-what. Yuuri turned to look at Wolfram who was sitting beside the desk, beside him, eyes glued to a book that only Wolfram would read.

He turned back to a book just like the one Gunter was reading from but he wasn't reading the words, his mind wasn't there.

He didn't know how to describe the feelings he was feeling, it was just there, deep inside. Yuuri closed his eyes, all he did was hide from it, wishing for it to vanish, to never come back and for the memory of it to just disappear.

Yuuri looked up to stare at the others in the room…How would they react? How would they feel? What would they do if they knew? Knew what he really was, what he could really do, what his real, true power was.

Ever since that first time…that one time. It had haunted him ever since it happened, he wasn't the type that could live with doing something like that.

It was eating him from the inside out and it was becoming to hard for him to handle alone.

_But I am alone…I'm on my own with this. _

"Your Majesty? Is something wrong?" Yuuri blinked and looked up to look at Gunter. Yuuri didn't answer, how could he? What would he say? He's a demon? Well, they were too, well, sort of, they wouldn't understand.

"What's wrong?"

Yuuri looked at the other three in the room small office. They really wouldn't. No one would or could understand… The young teen shook his head and stood. "No…nothing."

"But your Majesty…?"

"You wouldn't understand…no one does." He mumbled, unknowing that they heard his words, and walked out of the room.

_It's all your fault. All my confusion, my pain, all of it. It's all your fault…_

* * *

**~*~Earth~*~**

"You haven't been bothered by that for years…" Sebastian said, eyeing the young demon beside him.

Yuuri shook his head and closed his eyes. "I don't I'm so much as bothered by the memory and fact of what I am than I am of what I fear if and when Wolfram and the others should find out."

"You want them to find out?" The red-eyed demon asked.

The wind blew, Yuuri looked out to the evening sky, watching the orange sun set slowly, giving the older demon no answer.

* * *

**A/N::: ***Sry 4 any mistakes of grammar or misspelling*****

**This is the prologue, not that long but it's a start. **

**Sry for it being so late in updating and getting the re-written, better chapters up. I have no idea how long this story will be so, don't ask. **

**Read **&** Review! **


	2. Beginning of Discovering

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou**

**My story, Accepting Love, is finished and so I will continue with this story. **

New name for the story:::

**TMA_DD -aka- Take Me Away, Darkest Demon**

**Take Me Away -Name of the song story (Prologue) is based on **

**Darkest Demon - Name of Story**

* * *

**This story is mainly a Kyou Kara Maou story but kuroshitsuji is mixed in...anyways, Read On.**

* * *

Murata, Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter, and Wolfram stood in front of the large estate Yuuri had dragged them too. Yuuri had gone back to Shin Makoku and asked them to come back to earth with him, he didn't know if he would lose them or not, but better to lose someone sooner than later.

"What are we doing here?"

"This estate belongs to the English Phantomhive noble family of London." Yuuri explained, not really answering Conrad's question. "Ciel is the one who is youngest head of the family," the young double black added.

"That's great, why are we here?" Wolfram asked, hands on his hips.

Yuuri spun on his heal and smiled his usual smile, laughing a little. "I live here sometimes and so the people here are also my family, plus, nice break from work."

Everyone looked like they had the day he had come back after they, and himself, thought he would and could never return.

Without another word, Yuuri led the others to the door and, without knocking, Yuuri opened the door and gestured for everyone to enter. "Yuuri? Shouldn't you of knocked?" Murata asked as he followed Gunter in.

"Why? I said I live here…every once in awhile at least."

He shut the door firmly and quietly behind them. Yuuri turned in time to see Bardroy carrying a tray of some blackened used-to-be-eatable-food.

"This is Bard, he's supposed to be the household cook, but since he cooks everything to the point of ash, he's just here." Yuuri informed them, hanging their coats on the rack near the front large brown oak door.

Bard smiled sheepishly at them. "Not everything." He countered.

Yuuri ignored him and turned to his left as he heard Finnian running in with an over-sized flower pot with pink and red and white flowers, and, worst of all, he was wearing skates.

"Finny!" Yuuri exclaimed, half scolding half surprised, black eyes wide, to everyone's-but Fin and Bard's-surprise.

"S-s-Sorry!" he shouted as he began to loose is grip on the vase, his legs flailing to stay straight.

"Finny! I told you not to wear those inside! Especially while working!" Bard yelled, glaring at the younger boy who was still trying to keep his balance.

"This is Finnian, we call him Finny and he's the gardener, though everything he tries to grow dies…" Yuuri trailed off, watching the scene before him. "You bought those flowers didn't you?" He added, asking Finn.

The young man nodded as his body bend backwards. "Ahh! h--Help!" Finn cried as he fell.

"Ahh…" Gwendal opened his mouth then closed it, then opened it again. "So… why do they continue to work and live here if they cannot perform their given jobs properly?" Gwendal asked, Wolfram nodded in agreement with his brother.

"Ciel wishes to never loose anything important to him...ever again" Yuuri answered absently as he helped Finny with the vase, muttering the last two words.

* * *

The study they were now in had three sofa's and four lazy-boy look-a-like chairs and Yuuri sat at the desk in front of the large window that reach from one wall to the other.

"Yuuri?" Murata asked, "Should you be sitting there?" Yuuri blinked at him, eyes and expression innocent.

Minutes later a young boy with black hair and blue eyes walked in, looked at the people in the room and sat in a high-back chair in front of a game bored, his left leg resting on his right, his cane resting across his lap, his right elbow on the arm of the chair, his head resting in the palm of his right hand, his left hand holding onto the cane.

Yuuri crossed his arms and rested them on the desk, resting his chin on his arms, tilting his head so his cheek was now on his arm as well. "Is a guest arriving?" Yuuri asked, noticing Ciel in front of the bored game atop the twenty-four inch squared table.

"What makes you ask that?" Ciel answered with another question.

"You always play that game when a guest comes over." Yuuri answered, nodded toward the game on the table.

Ciel ignored him with a roll of his eyes, his other eye hidden behind an eye patch, and looked from Yuuri to the others in the room.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive," He said, his face expressionless, his voice bored. "Head of the Phantomhive family."

Gunter and Murata's eyes widened in disbelief and the three brothers stared at the boy the looked at their king then back at Ciel and then back to the double black.

Yuuri smiled at them. "With his parents…er…gone…," He said carefully, knowing Ciel's parents death was a sore topic. "and since Ciel has no siblings, its only right that he takes over the family business."

"How old are you?" Conrad asked, returning to his normal demeanor.

"Twelve." Yuuri answered for the boy and then waited for the others to introduce themselves but they said nothing, most likely of being in shock that a kid, at Ciel's age, was head.

Standing from his seat, Yuuri walked over to Murata. "This is my friend Murata," He moved to his right. "My fiancé Wolfram, his brothers Gwendal and Conrad and our friend Gunter."

Yuuri pointed to each brother and to Gunter as he said their names. Wolfram's eyes were wide with shock at Yuuri introducing him as _my fiancé_.

Gunter looked as if he would faint, as if Yuuri admitting Wolfram was his to-be-bride was killing him, Yuuri ignored it and took his seat at the desk.

* * *

Sebastian sat across from Ciel, who told him to play a game of chess with him, Yuuri hated the game and so, refused.

The argument at gone something like this;

**~Flashback~**

"I'm bored." Ciel said suddenly, the five friends Yuuri brought over had been sitting reading on the sofa's, and Yuuri had been looking out the window.

Everyone looked up to look at Ciel, everyone one but Yuuri.

"So, go entertain yourself." Yuuri said almost absently, watching the setting sun.

"Play with me." Ciel practically ordered. "Please..." He added as he shifted his weight in the chair.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri could see Wolfram turn pale…more pale than normal, and saw everyone's wide eyes.

_Well,_ _Aren't we perverted…?_ Yuuri thought, rolling his eyes.

"Play with me, Yuuri." Ciel repeated, his voice sweet and, just to tease Yuuri's friends, seducing, blue eyes turned to puppy eyes, Yuuri saw Wolfram's face redden, half from embarrassment and half from anger.

"No," Gunter looked like he was about to faint, Conrad stood still as stone and Gwendal's eye twitched, a disaproving frown plastered on his face, and Murata was snickering from behind the book he was reading.

"Play with me." Ciel lowered his head, turning it slightly once it rested on the arm of the chair, teasing and angering the fiancé and friends of Yuuri.

Even though Ciel was only twelve and have no knowledge of anything related to sex, he was pretty darn good at acting like he knew all there was to know. _What has Sebastian been teaching you?_ Yuuri wondered, rolling his eyes and finally looking at Ciel.

Batting his lashes, Ciel begged again. Deciding that Wolfram was about to explode, Yuuri smiled. "I give up," He muttered and Gunter fell onto the sofa, Gwendal and Conrad looked like they had the day he had returned to Shin Makoku. And Wolfram looked pissed off and about to cry, the same expression he had when Yuuri had returned to their world.

Yuuri sighed and shook his head, adding; "I hate chess."

Ciel pouted, which at the exact time Sebastian walked in with a cart of sweets. If the brothers and Gunter were balloons, they'd be flying around the room with air trailing behind.

**~End of Flashback~**

Sebastian had returned a good two hours ago and had been introduced, Yuuri explained why he brought them here, discreetly of course, and who and what they were.

Yuuri explained to his friends that the help knew nothing of demons or that Sebastian or he himself was one. They all ate the Strawberry cream cake with lemon pudding drizzled over it along with tea.

"So this 'Jack the Ripper' is still out there somewhere?" Yuuri mused aloud. Ciel nodded as he moved one of his game pieces.

"Jack the what?" Wolfram asked, he had seated himself on the desk that Yuuri sat at.

"He, or she, is a killer. Taking some organs from the victim." Sebastian said as he moved his game piece into check.

"Any leads?" Yuuri asked as he reached up to pull the blonde from the top of the desk onto his lap, emerald eyes wide but he didn't protest.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Yuuri and his action, Ciel leaned his head to one side, not bothering to say anything.

"No." Sebastian said slowly. "Do you?"

Yuuri rested his cheek on Wolfram's shoulder, who was surprised by the movement. Sebastian sighed and moved into check mate. "and the game is over."

* * *

Sebastian went to return the dishes to the kitchen, Ciel had fallen asleep in his chair. Which left the Shin Makoku gang to talk.

"Why did Sebastian think it was you?" Conrad asked.

Yuuri shook his head. "He didn't." it was because he had a knack to kill and like killing when he was that side of himself.

He in fact hated his killer side, but had no control over it.

"You seem to get along well with Sebastian." Gwendal observed and Murata smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, we're real close, most ask if we're-" Yuuri found himself dragged to his feet by Wolfram who was holding his shirt front in tight fists, his big, beautiful emerald eyes were narrowed.

Yuuri smiled at him, thinking that if flames formed in the depths of Wolfram's eyes, he wouldn't be surprised.

"You cheater!" Yuuri thought, if he was cartoon his eyes would now be X's, he smiled at himself, thinking of himself as a cartoon at a time like this, he guessed he was just so used to Wolfram's behavior.

"What are you smiling about, cheater!?!" Yuuri looked away from Wolfram to see Ciel who had woken up, no doubt because of the noise Wolfram made, he wasn't smiling, but he seemed to be amused.

Yuuri had tuned out whatever his hot-headed, temperamental yet sexy lover was yelling at him for. He decided to let himself be his…well…his earth self though not completely.

Yuuri wrapped is left arm over Wolfram's shoulder and his right arm under Wolfram's left arm and laced his fingers together behind the blondes neck.

"First;" Yuuri began in a tone he never used with Wolfram…no…he never used that tone with anyone. It was calm, low, soothing and made Wolfram blush. "We're always asked if we're brothers, we, Sebastian and myself, are like brothers." The blonde took a step back but Yuuri stepped forward, keeping them in contact.

Everyone but Ciel seemed to be shocked at how Yuuri's attitude changed toward the young prince.

Yuuri rested his head on Wolfram's shoulder as Sebastian walked in with Ciel's coat.

"Leaving?" Conrad asked as Ciel stood. "Yes, your free to come along, I'm sure Mazoku like you all will be fine on this mission." Sebastian said as he helped Ciel into his coat.

"Yuuri, play with him later, let's go." Sebastian added when Yuuri didn't comment.

Yuuri turned his head, resting his head on Wolfram's shoulder, and pouted. "Why do I have to come along?" He asked as he pushed himself closer to Wolfram. Emerald eyes widened and he looked away from Yuuri and everyone else to hide his blush. He had wanted Yuuri to give him attention and affection, but not like this…at least not like this in public.

The young king had backed Wolfram into the corner by the window. The blonde's green eyes were wide and seemed to be almost glazed over not knowing if he really knew, let alone wanted, whatever the dark haired boy was doing...going to do.

He didn't squirm to get free, in fact, he stood very still, as if not wanting to move and break the moment...or keep it going. Yuuri's half closed black eyes drifted away from his blonde lover and over to everyone else in the room.

"Lets go. No argument." Yuuri released the other boy reluctantly and turned to follow Ciel out of the room, turning around a little to motion for the others to come along.

* * *

Warm night air blew gently as Ceil leaned his body back on the brick wall, his hands behind his back, his dark blue eye stared straight ahead, most likely the young master was thinking of his plan, with Sebastian there with him.

Ciel took a calming breath, Sebastian stood beside the young dark-haired boy, he could tell the boy didn't want to be dealing with such a thing. Sebastian knew what was to come, who the killer was, and he knew Yuuri knew as well.

Yuuri seemed to know about every killing that had ever taken place, even suicides. The boy was one of those rare demons, in fact, being a demon like Yuuri and being as cheerful, happy, and care-free was a rare sight.

Most demons born of his breed were trained at birth how to be such, though Yuuri wasn't trained, he just knew, which was also very rare.

_I get it. I'm a rare demon. _Yuuri thought rudely, glairing at the red-eyed demon. Sebastian hadn't been talking out loud, but Yuuri knew what he had been thinking, probably because he knew the others would find out what he, Yuuri, really is tonight.

The sound of a high-pitched, clearly female, scream from the ally behind them pierced the night. Ceil had already ran down the ally towards the source of the scream.

Yuuri took a deep breath, _beginning of discovering what I am for them…_

* * *

**A/N::: ***Sry if there R any misspellings or grammar mistakes*** **

**Read** &** Review!**


	3. Jack the Ripper aka The Fight

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou**

_**Kyou Kara Maou crossed over with Kuroshitsuji ((Black Butler))**_

_**Story description; **_Yuuri is not only the Demon King of Shin Makoku, but also a demon who, isn't required to serve Ciel, but helps out when he becomes bored with his family and wants to avoid Kingly work. Sebastian is the one who offered the chance to do so awhile before he became king and Yuuri still comes around.

This story is mostly Kyou Kara Maou, I love Kuroshitsuji too, therefore, this story is born.

* * *

**Maryoku = Magic (Demon magic)**

**Bishonen = Pretty boy**

**Scythe = A weapon that was illegally modified to look and function like a chainsaw.**

* * *

_S/N(SideNote): I don't know much about swords so if I miss name something, feel free to let me know._

* * *

**The ally scene in this chapter takes place in Episode Five of Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

**Shin Makoku, Blood Pledge Castle;**

Greta sat with her legs swinging back and forth as she had her head down, her short curly brown hair that reached just past her ears fell forward, a book in her hands, she was in the library along with her grandmother, Lady Cheri, and the (crazy) scientist Lady Anissina working on yet another one of her (crazy) inventions.

"What's the new invention?" Cheri asked from by the window, watching the pink haired woman fiddle with a part.

The little girl set down her book beside her on the table, jumped down from her seat on the table and skipped over to the woman who stood in front of a large box with many arm-like tubes jetting out from the top and sides and back.

"Uh…" Greta didn't know what to say, but she knew she was wishing her fathers or her uncles were around, that way, she knew she'd be extra safe incase this came alive and attacked…but they had all gone with Yuuri to his world.

"I call it 'handy-helper-multiple-arm-kun!'" Anissina announced happily as she stepped back to admire her work, Greta hid herself behind Cheri, clutching her black dress in her small fist.

* * *

Ciel threw the door at the end of the ally way wide open and gasped at the sight, dark red puddles spread on the dark floor Ciel looked up, eyes wide, and then Sebastian was there, covering the young boy's eyes with his hand, he jumped back a few feet with Ciel in his arms, carrying the boy away from the gruesome scene.

The Mazoku ran down the ally and were surprised to see that, even after going ahead of the butler, Sebastian had already gotten to Ciel and pulled him away from the door at the end of the ally, before them.

They all noted a man walking out of the building covered in drops of fresh, bright red blood.

He wasn't in shinigami form so his hair was dark brown, he looked scared, his eyes wide, he was attempting to explain himself for why he was there. He said he heard the scream and came running, though he knew it was no use, though he tried anyway.

"Grelle Sutcliffe," Sebastian began slowly. "Do you believe the young master will believe your story, especially when your draped in that womans blood?"

The Mazoku took in the scene before them, they were shocked, Murata had backed up, Great Sage or not, he was scared at the sight before him and his friends.

Wolfram looked prepared to summon his flame magic, his eldest brother, Gwendal, had his sword in hand and in front of him, Conrad hadn't pulled his sword from his sheath though his hands rested on the scabbard and his other hand on the grip/hilt, Gunter followed suit of Gwendal and Conrad, his sword not fully unsheathed.

Yuuri had made his way to Wolfram's side and then walked a few steps closer to the seen.

"Your Majesty, stand behind us." Conrad ordered but Yuuri ignored the command.

"Well," The young king sighed, placing his hands on his hips, tilting his head lazily. "Why don't you show your true self Grelle? and, if your partner would be so kind as too join us out here." Yuuri said, his dark hair seemed longer due to the fog making it wet, his dark black eyes looked almost purple.

The young prince couldn't help himself, he couldn't stop staring at Yuuri, noticing at how calm his wimp was being. As if reading his lovers thoughts the young king spared a quick glance at the blonde and to his subjects who seemed scared.

More fog began to roll in, the cool wind had a soothing effect on Murata as he seemed to relax visibly.

"Why don't you came out and join us, Madame Red." The young dark-haired king invited the unseen murderer.

The sound of High-heels clicking onto stone could be heard in the silence of the night. Then, there stood a tall woman with neck-length bright red hair, bangs shaped in an upside-down triangle, her eyes a bright red, her clothing, a long ruffled dress-skirt, a long-sleeved jacket with black trim along with a large hat, all red, only the shirt beneath her jacket was white, her jacket neck was open and a frilled collar around her neck and around her wrists were white.

Grelle had his head hung, low, mocking laughter floated from him and echoed in the ally way. He ran a comb threw this hair, affectedly turning his hair red. He lifted his head to revel a large smile with sharp, shark-like teeth. His eyes were wide, seemingly to stretch from ear to ear, and seemed happy and…insane.

The shinigami was then holding his Scythe, seemingly to have pulling it from thin air, which looks and functions like a chainsaw. "Oh, this, well, of course, red is such a beautiful color, they looked so much better." The shinigami answered the un-asked question on everyone's minds.

Madame Red began to explain her and Grelle's actions, how she started killing but then later teamed up with the Shinigami. "I've waited for the time when you would confront me, Se-bas-tian." Grelle sung the butlers name in a dreamy voice.

Shocked expressions crossed Ciel, Sebastian's faces. Yuuri chuckled quietly, and his friends looked surprised and grossed out at the same time.

"Must you talk in such a way." Sebastian spoke calmly, not really asking more over demanding.

"Sebastian," Ciel said loud enough for everyone in the ally to hear his command. The Mazoku looked over at their young king to see what he would do only to see him standing still, his black gaze fixed on Ciel. "take care of them." Ciel finished as he lifted the black eye-patch revealing the symbol on his eye.

"Of course, Young Master." The butler answered.

Sebastian moved in a blink and struck the shinigami, as Grelle and the butler fought. Yuuri hadn't moved, simply watching the scene.

Madame Red advanced on attacking Ciel. Yuuri titled his head, knowing he should help, but the fear of everyone finding out his other side stopped him in his place.

Wolfram yelled something at Yuuri that he didn't catch but knew it ended with 'wimp!', Yuuri, so they wouldn't think he wasn't himself, wined, "Not a wimp!"

* * *

**London, Phantomhive estate; **

Bardroy, Finnian, and Maylene ran around the halls where some of the spare bedrooms where.

Maylene was running from one room to the other with about half a dozen bed sheets and pillow cases.

Finnian was running after her with his hands full of comforters and top sheets.

Bardroy was in the kitchen preparing food the only way he knew how, with his flame-thrower. There was a loud BOOM and smoke seeped from the kitchen.

Finnian and Maylene had just finished making the beds, of course, not before a few trips over themselves followed by a few face plants onto the floor, they were done and walking down the stairs, then a BOOM and rolled the rest of the way down the stairwell.

"Bard!" Finnian shouted as he untangled himself from Maylene.

Maylene was unconscious, her glasses was setting beside her head, her eyes swirling like in a cartoon.

"We have no idea when the young master and the guests will return and your blowing things up!?!"

Finnian knew _he_ himself had no right to speak, since _he_ couldn't do _his_ own job properly, but he had just smacked his head on just about all the posts holding the railing up and then again on the hard floor, so, he was in a bad mood, but he knew he was about to cry all the anger out of him.

* * *

Madame Red lay motionless on her back, her eyes wide with shock, blood streamed from the gaping hole in her chest that Grelle had inflicted when she had refused to kill her nephew Ciel.

Ciel gently closed her eyes as Grelle walked away. "Well, this has been fun, but I'm bored and so, till next time." He said, just at that moment, he noticed Wolfram, the young beautiful blonde Mazoku, his eyes lit up with delight at the sight of the emerald eyed Bishonen.

"You! Red would look _great_ on you!" If Grelle was a cartoon, his eyes would have formed themselves into hearts.

Wolfram looked a bit surprised at the shinigami, but not afraid. Grelle raised his Scythe once again and ran towards Wolfram. He easily blocked the attack of the Scythe with his sword and managed to push Grelle back, but his sword was snapped in two when pushing against the Scythe.

The red-haired Shinigami stood up straight, laughing wickedly and looked over to the blonde bishonen, he was holding his Scythe with both hands on his left, a wicked smile on his face, matching his laughter.

"You look beautiful! But with red on you, you would look ever more beautiful!" Wolfram winced as if he had been stabbed.

Yuuri chuckled to himself quietly, it was very funny how Grelle flirted, and how he thought he would be able to connect his weapon with Wolfram before Yuuri could get there.

Conrad and Gwendal moved to block Wolfram from Grelle. "What are you doing? His weapon broke my sword, it'll do the same to yours." he hissed.

Even though he was grateful for his brothers for protecting him, then again, he felt angry that them for assuming he couldn't protect himself-even though he didn't have his sword-he was sure he could, he wasn't helpless…wait…could he use his Maryoku on earth?

He decided no, no since in further embarrassing himself by trying to use magic when it wouldn't work.

He was snapped away from his thoughts Grelle attacked again, his brother and Conrad preparing to protect their young brother.

Wolfram, Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter and Murata stood in shock as Grelle was kicked from being in front of them to the brick wall, they heard his skull crack as he impacted on the wall.

Yuuri now stood where the shinigami had been, his eyes narrowed yet he didn't look upset. Grelle pealed himself off the wall and turned to face the young Maou, blood streamed down the side of his face and onto the ground.

"How dare you!" He screamed, angry.

Yuuri now had his hands on his hips and his head titled back and to the side, looking at Grelle with a bored expression on his face.

"First," Yuuri breathed, lifting one hand from his hips to hold up one figure. "I don't mind you calling Wolfram beautiful, because I do agree," out of the corner of his eye Yuuri saw Wolfram blush at least two shades of red under his eyes and across his nose.

"Second," Yuuri lifted another finger. "I cannot believe that you thought you'd be able to reach Wolfram with that," he nodded toward the Scythe, "before I could reach _you_." Yuuri stood up straight, one hand still on his hip, his other hand at his side.

Grelle still had his eyes fixed on Yuuri's fiancé. "You are faster than I thought." Grelle hissed aloud, his eyes never once leaving Wolfram.

Yuuri sighed, he didn't mind Grelle looking at his blonde Bishonen, he wasn't as easily angered or got jealous as easily as the young prince did, though he did find it annoying that Grelle was most likely imagining killing Wolfram, this resulting in his so called goal of 'dresses him in red'.

The double black shook his head at the thought. "and you!" Grelle pointed a figure at Yuuri, who wasn't paying any attention to the shinigami in front of him.

Yuuri blinked and waited for the blood-red loving idiot to continue.

"How dare you attack me like that! You had no right." Yuuri lifted an eyebrow at that remark, he had no right? Wolfram belonged to him, more as a lover than a thing, but belonged to him all the same.

* * *

**London, Phantomhive estate; **

Finnian, Maylene, and Bardroy worked hard cleaning up the mess the so-called 'cook' made of the kitchen.

Chunks of chicken were all other the counter, some type of yellowish food was caked on the inside walls of the oven that Finnian couldn't define and _didn't want_ to.

Bard stood with a mop in his hand, his left hand on the wood handle and his right on the top, his chin resting on the top of his hand.

He was cleaning off the water, chicken broth and baking powder from the floor, though he stopped about two minutes into work.

Maylene, though God only knows why _they_ let _her_, was standing on top of the ladder and cleaning the cheesy broccoli from the ceiling fan and ceiling.

* * *

**Shin Makoku, Blood Pledge Castle;**

Greta coughed as she stumbled out of the library clumsily with a cloud of dark smoke following, her eyes watered as she stood in the hallway, attempting to get clean, breathable air into her lungs.

Her vision blurred, she no longer wanted to be anywhere _near_ Anissina and her crazy inventions _ever_ again.

She had been asked to test it but Greta pointed out she was human, so she wouldn't be able to test the invention since she had no magic.

Anissina nodded in agreement and ordered a guard to find the guard she always used when Gwendal or Gunter wasn't around, Dorcas.

Greta shook her head and ran down the corridor to her room. She sat down on her bed and pulled her porcelain doll to her and grabbed a brush and began to brush the wild hair of her doll.

She felt bad for the Mazoku who Anissina got a hold of, worked to the bone all day without breaks, and half the time, none of the inventions worked. "Yuuri…Wolfram…hurry back home…" She mumbled as she lay down, hugging the doll Wolfram had bought her.

* * *

Grelle's left side of his face was streaked in blood. His shoulder looked in pain, Yuuri had somehow kicked his left shoulder out of place.

Yuuri stood silently, his body unharmed.

Wolfram and his two brothers along with Murata and Gunter watched as Yuuri stood far too calmly as the red haired and red eyed Shinigami slowly rose to his feet, lifting his Scythe with his good arm.

Ciel watched silently, eyes still on his dead aunt, the smell of blood filled the air, Ciel looked over to Sebastian, who stood still, allowing Yuuri to do as he pleased.

Yuuri's pupils thinned untill they were gone all together, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, taking in the smell of blood, his eyes snapped open, now red with cat-like pupils only sideways.

Sebastian had pulled the Mazoku away from their king as Yuuri smiled, more like a flash of white teeth.

"He's…different…" Murata noted, awe mixed with shock in his voice and eyes.

Grelle attacked but Yuuri had extended a hand in front of him, his nails glowing a sparkling green color, Wolfram gasped, taking a step back.

The shinigami noticed the changed and stopped a few feet in front of Yuuri. Lifting his hand further, glowing nails extended, growing longer, they shot from his finger tips and impacted with Grelle. His scream had Ciel cringing, shutting his eyes tightly, Sebastian placed his hands over the boys ears.

Just then, Grelle was pulled back away from everyone…

* * *

**A/N::: **Sry 4 any misspellings or Grammar mistakes** Like the re-write so far? **

**Read **&** Review!!**


	4. Explaining

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou**

_**Kyou Kara Maou crossed over with Kuroshitsuji ((Black Butler))**_

_**Story description; **_Yuuri is not only the Demon King of Shin Makoku, but also a demon who, isn't required to serve Ciel, but helps out when he becomes bored with his family and wants to avoid Kingly work. Sebastian is the one who offered the chance to do so awhile before he became king and Yuuri still comes around.

This story is mostly Kyou Kara Maou, I love Kuroshitsuji too, therefore, this story is born.

* * *

**POV means Point Of View, first person. Words like I, Me, myself. This chapter has a small POV of Murata.**

* * *

Wolfram sat on the large, four-post bed in the room assigned to him, his knees drawn up and his arms wrapped around his knees, his big green eyes were fixed on nothing in particular.

Thoughts wondering back to the events of the fight his fingers tugged and rubbed the edge of the hemline of the pink night gown he wore.

Wolfram sighed and closed his eyes, Yuuri had always said he didn't like boys, that he thought of Wolfram as only a friend, but… During the fight with the shinigami, Yuuri had protected him and seemed to hint that he loved the young prince.

He then had fought, without a sword, with the shinigami, a few times coming close to killing him then stopped by some other man who took the red-headed man away.

The scene replayed in Wolfram's mind, Yuuri had changed somehow, his voice staying the same. His eyes the only change to his appearance, but his attitude had become all the more different. He was more of a fighter, more demon like.

Hearing the door open, Wolfram opened his eyes. "His majesty seems to be…" Gunter began, his eyes fixed on the young blonde prince curled into a ball on the large bed.

"Different." Conrad finished, walking in with Gwendal and shutting the door gently.

* * *

Yuuri sat in the dark study on the window ledge, with the window open, legs out the window. The only light was filtered in by the bright, almost full moon.

The events replayed in his head, overlapping with the nightmare a few weeks back. Closed his eyes he lowered his head and took a deep breath.

He had a feeling they wouldn't accept it and fear him, worst of all, Wolfram seemed to be taking it the hardest.

Then again, Yuuri had always acted…well, as Wolfram put it, he had always acted like a wimp, so Wolfram had always know what to do and how to handle anything about Yuuri, but now…

Yuuri took another deep breath. The blonde didn't know how to act or what to do, feeling so out of control, opening his black eyes, he stood up.

_I have to show him, have to show them, that I'm still the same me…_

* * *

**Murata's POV:::**

I walked into the study and leaned my hip on the doorframe. Yuuri stood on the window ledge. "Planning to jump?" I asked, hoping the Yuuri I knew was really still there.

Turning, Yuuri jumped from the ledge onto the desk, "Hay, what's up?" Yuuri asked happily, his dark eyes were normal and friendly as he sat down on the edge of the desk.

I sighed, half relieved that Yuuri was still the same goof and half trying to think of a way to start a conversation.

"Shibuya," voicing the name of the person you're talking to is always a start. "You're not…back at the ally…you weren't really…yourself." well, I said it was a start, not a _good _start.

"You acted so differently, I mean, you're eyes were red."

Yuuri had tilted his head to one side, a soft smile on his lips. He was definitely different…but I didn't understand how. I'd known Shibuya Yuuri since middle school and he had never acted like that, he'd always been a goofy, life-loving, baseball boy.

"I do admit I acted differently than what you and the others are used to." Yuuri mused as he leaned back, his hands holding him up. "It's kinda hard to explain." Yuuri was acting like himself, his goofy smile returned as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"This isn't the first time that's happened?" I asked slowly, lifting an eyebrow.

Yuuri nodded, "It's happened a few times before, and believe me, the first time, I felt just like you and the others are feeling."

* * *

The three brothers and Gunter sat in Wolfram's room in silence. Wolfram was sitting with his back pressed against the head-bored of his bed hugging a large fluffy pillow to him tightly. The pillow covered the lower half of his face, just below his nose.

His large emerald eyes seemed larger than normal, his eyes unblinking. He was staring at nothing in particular, his blonde hair fell around his face, creating a shield around his eyes, cutting himself off from the others in the room.

The deafening silence was broken when Yuuri walked in with Murata. The three looked at the Great Sage and the Maou as they entered and shut the door quietly.

Wolfram shifted his gaze to the Sage and then to his fiancé but other than that he made no movement aside from the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Yuuri sensed that Wolfram was a bit uneasy about him, so he didn't walk near the blonde prince.

Yuuri took in the details of the large room he was now in. The bed as a large, four-poster with a red-pink colored silk canopy with the curtains tied to the posts of the bed with deep blue ribbons.

The mattress looked fluffy and lumpy which indicated it was incredibly soft and comfortable. Yuuri knew Wolfram wanted the curtains untied so he would be enclosed in the bed, cutting himself off from the rest of the room.

Yuuri felt a sharp sting in his chest and knew he regretted making Wolfram feel the way he did, regretted bringing them here, letting them find out the truth of him.

Murata was leaning on the door, most likely trying to piece together what Yuuri had told him only moments ago.

"About earlier…in the ally." Yuuri began, he didn't know what to say or how to say it, he just prayed that what ever needed to be said would just come to him. "I was and still am, me." Yuuri wished time would just skip to the end of this, but of course, that would never happen.

Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat when Wolfram tightened his hold on the pillow he held onto. "I understand how you guys feel."

Conrad looked over at his brother Gwendal, who looked back at him.

"Your Majesty…?" Gunter asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I felt confused, scared - well actually terrified - and I even had to trick myself into believing it was all just a dream, then I finally got myself to forgot completely, only for it to happen once again…"

Yuuri had a blank expression on his face but his eyes were large and unblinking. Murata ran a hand through his blue-black hair, making it stick out in every other direction.

"Your majesty…what exactly happened to you?"

Yuuri smiled his goofy grin, which caused a cool wave of relief to wash over Wolfram, Yuuri was acting a little like himself.

Wolfram felt his body relax. "Your eyes turned red when you fought him." Yuuri looked at Conrad, titling his head to the left, his hands moving to rest on his hips. His dark eyes looked warm and sweet like they always looked, the Yuuri in front of them was the Yuuri they had first met a few years ago.

"What happened to me exactly…" Yuuri took a breath and walked toward the bed, sitting down at the foot, as far from Wolfram as he could get. He noticed the blonde press back against the head-bored and ignored the sting in his chest. "Well, to put it simply, I'm one of those rare demons who are born of Twin."

"Twin? What…or who…is that?"

"The first demon ever alive was a demon who was very powerful, and even though the demon had all this power, he…or she…was never corrupted by it. Only killing the ones who were sentenced to it. Also, saving who was sentenced to be killed when falsely sentenced." Yuuri leaned against one of the wooden posts, his arms at his sides.

"So, Twin is like you…" Yuuri was surprised by Wolfram's words and titled his head in question. "You don't kill unless…no…" the young Mazoku shook his head slightly. "You don't kill. Twin and you have a since of Justice." Yuuri smiled, thankful his fiancé was talking to him.

Continuing his explanation; "No one knows if he or she, is still alive or not, but we all believe he or she is, this because every once in awhile, a demon born is a direct offspring of that legendary demon." He shook his head, knowing what they were thinking.

"No, we are not born from the demon him or herself, its said that the demon chooses an unborn child to be the next one to be a direct offspring."

Yuuri shook his head slowly, as if answering Conrad's unspoken question. "I'm still me."

Gunter stood up and paced the length of the room. "If that personality is normal for you," Gunter began only to have it finished by Gwendal. "Then how come you've never acted like that in Shin Mazoku?"

"Well, when I decided to become king, I told myself to never act like I do here when we go do these missions. The reason is that since I'm a king, I can't just continue to act so…"

Yuuri was lost for words. "I can't just go around killing people like I was born to do." Yuuri finished in a quick rush, he looked at Wolfram who had his eyes narrowed in thought.

* * *

Ciel lay in his bed wide awake, for some reason, he couldn't sleep. He had the feeling it was because he witnessed Madame Red's murder.

His eyes hurt, he didn't want to be awake, but he couldn't fall asleep. He turned from his left to his right, he sighed as he shifted once more. _This is becoming a pain._

As if reading his thoughts, Sebastian walked into the room with a tray which held a tea cup and pot full of warm tea.

"Sebastian…" Ciel breathed his name in surprise and in relief.

"Can't sleep, Young Master?" The red eyed man asked as he handed the cup of tea to Ciel. Blue eyes shut and sat up slowly, he took a small sip, he felt a dip in the bed and knew Sebastian sat down.

Ciel kept quiet, he didn't have anything to say, he felt oddly comfortable to just be sitting in the dark with the warm steam of the tea brushing across his face with Sebastian close by.

He felt warm and calm, seemly, tea has a real calming affect, he hadn't even known he wasn't calm until he felt the tea work it's 'magic' on him, his muscles loosened and his eyelids felt heavy.

He handed the cup to the demon he heard it set down on the nightstand.

"Sebastian…" Ciel whispered softly as he leaned himself on the man beside him. He felt a warm hand in his hair and another warm hand on his lower back, Ciel unconsciously moved closer to the black butler.

He felt warm, a comfortable warm, like he was falling asleep in front of a fire.

* * *

**A/N::: ***Sry 4 any misspelling and/or grammar mistakes*****

**Yes, I realize Sebastian and Ciel aren't a couple in the actual anime, but before I started watching Kuroshitsuji I watching a lot of fan-videos on youtube and most of those made them look like a couple, then when I researched the anime I found out is wasn't a Yaoi or even a shonen-ai but I watched it anyway, cause its kinda like Jigoku Shojo, anyway! **

**They're a couple in my story!…well, I might have Elizabeth in the story… I don't know yet…**

**Read** & **Review!**


	5. Thinking

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou**

_Kyou Kara Maou crossed over with Kuroshitsuji ((Black Butler))_

_**Story description; **_Yuuri is not only the Demon King of Shin Makoku, but also a demon who, isn't required to serve Ciel, but helps out when he becomes bored with his family and wants to avoid Kingly work. Sebastian is the one who offered the chance to do so awhile before he became king and Yuuri still comes around.

This story is mostly Kyou Kara Maou, I love Kuroshitsuji too, therefore, this story is born.

* * *

**Re-read the other chapters, they've been re-written so, yeah. ^-^**

* * *

Thunder boomed, seeming to shake the large house, the flash of lightening blared and blinded anyone who was looking to the window. Wolfram lay in bed, buried under the dark blankets, forming a cocoon.

His mind wondered back to when Yuuri had first arrived to Blood Pledge Castle, how the two of them had gotten engaged, and all their fights of what now seemed like trivial things. His body slowly began to relax as sleep over came him.

Wolfram felt a warm hand on his bare shoulder and shifted to get closer to the warmth. Yuuri's dark eyes fixed themselves to the beautiful blonde now only half-asleep beside him.

He hadn't been able to sleep, concerned for how the blonde felt and had wanted to just talk to the boy, assure him he wasn't any different. Yuuri leaned down to brush his lips across Wolfram's forehead and he felt the blonde wiggle closer to him unknowingly.

"Wolfram," Yuuri cooed softly in the blonde's ear, the almost sleeping boy shifted and then became stiff at the sound of Yuuri's voice.

The blonde's eyes never opened, if anything, Wolfram shut his eyes more tightly. Yuuri felt a pain in his chest and stretched out beside Wolfram and wrapped his left arm over his waist and his right arm under his head and hugged him closely.

"Open your eyes." Yuuri whispered lovingly, sweetly, calmingly once more in the blondes ear.

The blonde's body began to tremble in clear evidence that the blonde was attempting his best efforts to resist his young king.

"Wolfram, please. Open your eyes." the kings hand, of it own accord, moved to brush across the blondes cheek and brushed a few strands of golden hair from his forehead.

Wolfram unwillingly opened his eyes halfway, Yuuri only wanted to offer the blonde comfort, seeing at how scared the blonde was acting. Wolfram drew in a sharp breath at the sight of the dark haired boy beside him. His black uniform was unbuttoned at the top, his eyes glazed over with an emotion Wolfram was almost scared to identify.

"Ah…" Wolfram turned his head. "Yuuri…"

Yuuri pulled his hand away gently, watching Wolfram carefully. His voice was a soft note blended with fear and confusion. Yuuri looked down at th blonde, his arms tightened, he could feel the other body shaking slightly, Wolfram's hair was splayed everywhere, his deep green eyes were half closed and slightly glazed.

Yuuri could easily read Wolfram was afraid, and Yuuri knew it was because of the fight that happened a few hours back.

Feeling that at this point in time, nothing could reassure the prince, Yuuri kissed his forehead gently, "Sleep well." Yuuri whispered, making sure the blonde had complied in falling asleep, and walked out, shutting the door quietly.

* * *

Sitting in the cold night air on the front stone steps, Yuuri looked out to the yard. "Maybe I shouldn't have brought them here," He whispered to the air.

"Why do you say that?"

Yuuri looked to his side, Sebastian stood in the door-way behind and slightly to the left of Yuuri with his arms crossed over his chest, a smile touching his lips.

"Sometimes, not knowing is better than knowing." Yuuri answered, not looking at the older demon who now sat beside him.

The butler nodded. "True, knowing to much is a burden, often makes people become indifferent because those people don't know any other way to deal with their emotions that the knowledge inflects."

Yuuri narrowed his eyes and turned his head in a very Wolfram like fashion, crossing his arms over his chest. "Sometimes, Sebastian, you advice makes me want to strangle you."

Eyes widened, Yuuri looked over to the red-eyed demon. "I've never heard you laugh…" He murmured in awe.

Sebastian stood and dusted himself off. "I should be going." He said as he walked down the front steps, looking at his golden pocket watch.

"Wait…Where are you going?" Yuuri asked, standing up and running to catch up to the other.

"No where."

"Why aren't you telling me?" Yuuri asked, moving to stand in front of the other.

"I said and you even said before, knowing isn't always best." Sebastian walked away, leaving a fuming Yuuri behind.

_Where is he going?_

* * *

The sun filtered in though the large window, Ciel sat at his desk in the study looking over some documents that was sent to him for business.

He had made no comment when the blonde fiancé of Yuuri moved to sit on the window ledge behind his desk. Ciel noticed that the three older men were browsing the shelves of books along the walls, he again, said nothing.

He truly didn't mind, his thoughts were wondering where Sebastian was, he had left to do something late last night. Ciel couldn't remember what the butler went to do, the demon hadn't told him anything about it.

"Careful, some of the books may fall apart on contact they're so old." the twelve-year-old child said as he continued to read through the papers on his desk. Conrad answered 'of course.' and Gwendal nodded. Gunter said nothing, he was looking over one book carefully.

Wolfram continued to sit by the window, his knees drawn up to his chest half-way, his arms laying across his lap. His head turned toward the outside, his head resting on the wooden frame. It was about ten in the morning and he hadn't seen Yuuri anywhere.

Where had he gone? A painful twist in his chest made him gasp, he didn't shift his gaze or lift his head to see if anyone had heard, he didn't care at the moment. He didn't know if the pain was of jealously or fear, but what ever it was, he hated feeling it.

* * *

He knew he had never shown his killer side to anyone, let alone Wolfram, so he understood how the blonde Bishonen felt. It was similar to the feeling Yuuri had experienced when he first went into his killing-mode.

Yuuri had been so afraid he had stopped moving, his body frozen. His mind had gone numb, which had allowed his other self to fully take over.

At first he refused to cope with it, tricking himself into believing it was a dream, though of course, he was now more OK with it than he had been years ago…

The young teen walked down the halls of the Phantomhive manner quietly. He had decided when he had woken up not to go near Wolfram for awhile. If he pushed to hard, he didn't know what would happen, but had a feeling it wouldn't be good.

Yuuri had sensed the blonde, along with all the others, were afraid or at least uncertain and so he kept his distance.

He wasn't sure if the others were just as unsure around him as Wolfram or not, but he wasn't going to risk all of them fearing him. "Shibuya?"

Yuuri turned half around, his black eyes now rested on his friend Ken Murata. "Murata. What's up?"

The dark black almost blue haired boy was standing a few feet away from Yuuri, his eyes hidden behind the glare of light of his glasses.

"I haven't seen you all day…what gives?"

Yuuri smiled. "Not afraid of me?"

"I've known you for years…"

"Right." Yuuri nodded. "Wolfram needs some distance from me since the fight in the ally and I'm not sure how everyone else feels." Yuuri answered, smiled sadly at his friend and walked away.

Murata was left standing in the dim lit hallway watching the other walk away. "Life is getting complicated." He said to himself quietly and then turning to walk back to the study.

* * *

Everyone sat around the dinner table, all but Yuuri. "Where's Shibuya?" Murata asked, looking around the room. No one answered, no one knew the answer.

"Sorry, Sebastian and I have been tracking down some killer." Everyone turned to the door of the dinning room to see Yuuri standing in the doorway.

"Another killer?" Ciel asked, wasn't he owner of a toy factory? He was starting to think he was a detective or something.

Yuuri sighed and Sebastian rolled his eyes at Yuuri's lie. Truth be told, Yuuri had been avoiding everyone by just wondering around the estate and had no idea what the butler had been up to.

"We told you this before we left." Yuuri lied again as he turned to leave, half waving before he disappeared out the door into the hallway.

"You said nothing." Ciel mumbled lazily, watching Yuuri leave.

* * *

Ciel lay in his large fluffy looking bed, his eyes closed. He listened to the sound of Sebastian walking through the room, closing the curtains, and walking back to exit the room.

The blue-eyed boy officially hated himself. He shouldn't feel the way he did. He shouldn't find himself wanting Sebastian.

He gave a small sigh, annoyed with himself. After a moment, he heard the door close softly and he opened his eyes, waited a moment and then sat up.

He couldn't sleep, he couldn't risk another one of _those_ dreams. He shook his head, his dark hair flying this way and that with each shake of his head.

He knew the dreams he had were idiotic and wrong, he was engaged and he wasn't dreaming about Lizzy, no, he had to be dreaming about a certain demon butler and why?

Why did he dream about Sebastian? And dream about…Ciel threw himself back, landing on his bed like Christ on the cross. His dark hair splayed wildly on the white fluff of a pillow.

The young boy knew he'd have to ask Yuuri on this, since Yuuri most likely went though the same thing, or maybe Wolfram? Ciel closed his big blue eyes and took a breath, realizing his heart was racing.

* * *

Gunter, Conrad and Gwendal sat alone at the table a few hours after dinner. Murata had gone off to bed and they hadn't seen their King since before dinner.

"I don't think he's any different than before. He acts like he does in Shin Makoku." Gunter said softly, not that anyone would hear anyway.

"But he is different." Wolfram's voice was almost non-existent, everyone turned their heads to see the young blonde in his pink nightgown.

Conrad had thought his young brother dressed in the frilly gown to please Yuuri, now, he wasn't sure that was the reason.

"Can't sleep?" Conrad asked and Wolfram didn't bothering answering. He was up wasn't he?

"I don't think its of to much concern," Gunter continued as Wolfram made his way to sit at the far end of the table, far from the three adults.

* * *

Yuuri watched the four from the stairwell for a few hours before they finally decided to retire for the night.

Wolfram was walking up the steps slowly, as if his body didn't want to move. Half way up the steps he noticed Yuuri sitting at the top on the square shaped pillar at the top of the railing.

The young blonde stood frozen on the steps like a deer caught in headlights. Emerald eyes large, surprised with a hint of fear.

Yuuri made no movement, not wanting to scare the blonde, then realizing being still may add to the fear of his fiancé. A dark house, everyone far from hearing distance, yeah. Adding to the spooky setting.

He wanted to talk to him, needed to. He didn't want to be afraid of Yuuri, he hated it. He loved Yuuri and if he continued to be afraid…he would have to call off the engagement, and he didn't want that.

Yuuri tilted his head to one side, he figured it was the only movement he could do without scaring Wolfram.

He wondered what his prince was thinking, he debated on whether or not to read the thoughts of the blonde and quickly decided against it.

"Wolf…Can we talk?" Yuuri himself was afraid the blonde would say no or worse, run from him.

He would of course, want to chase after the other boy, and at the moment, believed he would and that would scare the blonde further.

Wolfram blinked, his focus now back to what was happening. "Yuuri…I…" He should say it. He needed to. But instead, he only nodded.

The young Mazoku took a few steps up the stairs and once at the top, stood a few steps away from the boy sitting on the spiller.

Yuuri slipped down from his perch and smiled in the most reassuring smile. He held out a hand toward his fiancé and at first, Wolfram looked as if he wouldn't take the hand offered. After a few moments, which felt like hours, of silence, Wolfram placed his hand gently in Yuuri's.

The young double black king turned slowly, gently tugging on the hand in his, telling the blonde to follow him.

Wolfram didn't move for a moment, then took a breath and narrowed his green eyes. He wasn't afraid. He wouldn't let so called fear ruin his life and relationship, he had nothing to fear…right?

* * *

**A/N::: Towards the end of the chapter I felt like crying and asked 'will it ever end!?!' because I copy and pasted the original to re-write it and so, it looked like it just wouldn't end, it's one am here and so, I'm tired but wanted to finish this before cause tomorrow I wanted to work on chapter five…**

**Read **& **Review!!**


	6. Talking

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or Kuroshitsuji!!**

**At first, I lost complete interest in this story, but now, with AL finished, I'll continue.**

**The Chapter plot was given to me my Reimei MacGregor, who, as I said, gave me the idea for this Chapter. **

**Thank You Reimei!**

* * *

Ciel got to his feet and walked out of his room, carrying a lit candle on a small silver tray. He decided to talk to Yuuri. He knew Yuuri better and since at first Yuuri didn't want or like to think he was attracted to men, he would had the best advice.

Walking down the halls in silence he became lost in his thoughts, in the memory of one of the dreams he had been having for weeks now.

_Cheeks red, Ciel took a step back, not fully a step, just moving a foot back as if ready to step away, as Sebastian walked closer to the young boy. Ciel watched silently, to nervous to say or really do anything but back away slowly. _

"_Sebastian..?" Quickly, blue eyes widened then shut tightly, one hand fiddling with one of the shirt tails he wore, as the butler pulled him closer, kissing him on the lips. The young boy gasped and Sebastian took advantage of it by sliding his tongue into Ciel's mouth._

_Surprisingly, Ciel found himself wrapping his arms around the demons neck instead of pushing Sebastian away._

Ciel shook his head, his cheeks felt warm, as the remaining bits of the dream replayed, he shook his head but the images didn't clear.

He made his way to Yuuri's bedroom and stood frozen before the closed door. _Maybe I shouldn't…he could be sleeping…_

* * *

Walking down the dimly lit hallway Yuuri said nothing, walking slowly with Wolfram walking slowly behind, the pillow he had held against his chest with his free arm.

The storm raged outside and Wolfram stopping in front of one window, staring out as the rain poured onto the glass. He didn't know what he would say when Yuuri started the conversation.

"What's wrong?" Yuuri's voice wasn't a whisper, more of a normal volume.

Wolfram turned his head to answer only to notice that Yuuri hadn't been talking to him, but to Ciel, who stood in front of Yuuri's bedroom door. Wolfram opened his mouth to say something but closed his mouth, not saying a word.

"We need to talk." Ciel said in a sleepy voice, trying to convince them he had been asleep.

Yuuri of course saw though it and cast his gaze back to Wolfram, who stood silently, eyes slightly narrowed, little flames could be seen behind his eyes. Yuuri turned to fully look at the blonde, effectively blocking sight of Ciel from Wolfram.

"Wait in my room. I'll be back." Yuuri whispered, moving closer to Wolfram but stopped when he took a step back, cheeks and the bridge of his nose dusted red.

Watching Yuuri walk away with the young twelve-year-old boy, who was holding onto Yuuri's belt tightly, Wolfram felt himself become jealous and angry and noticed he wanted to scream and drag his fiancé away from the little brat.

* * *

"What's on your mind?" Yuuri asked, shutting the door to Ciel's room as Ciel took a seat on his bed.

The young boy said nothing, scared, nervous, unsure, and didn't know how to start. "Ah…Mmm." He opened his mouth then shut it, closing his eyes and shook his head.

"I could read your thoughts…make it easier ---"

"NO!" Ciel cut him off, glairing up at the teen. Yuuri sighed and leaned himself on the door, arms crossed over his chest, head titled his back and closed his eyes. Waiting for the boy to start, since prying wouldn't get them anywhere.

"I've been having dreams…" Yuuri opened his eyes and lifted his head to look into blue eyes. "All the dreams are about me and…uh,…and… Sebastian."

Yuuri lifted an eyebrow, but no other change to his expression, he didn't comment, only allowing Ciel to talk at his own pace.

It was normal to have dreams, yes, but what was worrying Ciel was who the dreams were about, and what happened in the dream.

Blushing, Ciel threw himself, face first, on the bed, hiding his face from Yuuri as he remembered the dreams, nothing very erotic happened within those dreams, but the dreams made him blush all the same, his face heated further and he felt the bed dip.

"Its normal. To have such dreams," Yuuri said slowly, softly. "Nothing to worry about."

"So…these dreams don't mean I lo-don't mean I like Sebastian?"

Yuuri shrugged as Ciel sat up to look at him.

"I don't know. Could mean you do, could mean you just like how he looks, or you could just be craving love, so your mind makes these dreams up to fill the craving."

"Why would I be craving love!? I have a fiancé!" Ciel countered angrily, eyes wide with anger.

Yuuri held up his hands, palms out facing Ciel. "True, but Ciel, You lost your parents young…young_er_… and Elisabeth isn't always around, and when she is you and she don't act like lovers, just like friends, which you two are."

Ciel opened his mouth to reply but knew it was true, he sat back down and shut it eyes, pulling his knees up to his chest and hugged his knees. "Fine. So maybe your right. Will the dreams go away?"

"Most likely." Yuuri answered, standing up and opening the door. "Unless you really are in love with Sebastian." He added, shutting the door.

Ciel's eyes were as wide as plates as he stared at the closed door, mouth slightly open in shock. Yuuri's words running around in his head.

* * *

Yuuri walked down the halls and thought about what he would say to Wolfram, he hadn't realized he had nothing to say to him untill this moment.

Well at first, he had to convince the other that he hadn't changed, and never would, how he would never hurt him.

Yuuri stopped. What would he say to ease the blondes nerves? And if he managed to ease the blonde, what would he say next? Did he expect them to just…Yuuri shook his head and made his way to his room.

He'd figure it out along the way. Opening the door he walked inside.

"Sorry for making you wait…" His voice dyed away, looking around the room, Wolfram wasn't in sight.

* * *

Wolfram sat in his room, door locked and buried himself beneath the covers. He felt tears sting his eyes, hands fisted tightly around the sheets, he wanted to scream and cry and half-kill Yuuri and the twelve-year-old boy who had decided to like Yuuri.

Turing onto his stomach, Wolfram glared into the darkness. He could blame Yuuri, but then again, he couldn't. Yuuri was liked by everyone and anyone who he met. Wolfram hit the pillow, hard.

Sitting up, Wolfram crossed his arms and refused to sleep. Deciding he was just to angry to sleep.

Yuuri knocked on Wolfram's door but no answer. "Wolf, open up. Lets talk." Wolfram didn't answer, still mad at Yuuri to talk to him.

"Open up or I'll just come in."

_Just try! It's locked!_ Wolfram screamed to himself, smiling smugly to himself.

Yuuri smiled. Wolfram was acting like himself towards him. "Fine," Yuuri said, walking away and down the stares. "Have it your way."

* * *

Wolfram looked over to the door after a few minutes of silence. Had Yuuri given up? Jerk! So he really didn't care all that much. Wolfram blinked and his smile returned, wider than ever. He wasn't afraid of Yuuri anymore. Guess jealously and anger were good for something.

"Now, lets talk." Wolfram gasps as Yuuri sat on the open window ledge.

"How…get out Wimp!" He yelled, eyes wide with surprise.

"How? I went outside and used a latter, I could of jumped, but frankly, I'm tired and didn't want to. And no, we need to talk."

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"I never said you were." _I thought you did though..._ "You sure acted like you did though."

"I was, not anymore!"

"Well, then. That's good." Yuuri said calmly, smiling and sliding down from his perch and reached back to close the window.

Turning back to face Wolfram, a very unlike Yuuri smile graced his lips. "Yuuri?"

"I'm still me." He said, well, more like purred.

Wolfram shook his head. "Just talking! You pervert!" He blinked and then felt Yuuri behind him, the young king wrapping his arms around the blondes waist.

"Since you're no longer afraid of me, I don't think there's anything to really talk about."

"Oh? What about you and Ciel?! You cheater!" Wolfram twisted around and slapped Yuuri upside the head and pushed him away, so hard he fell back, hitting the wall.

Yuuri stood, wide-eyed at the blonde who was breathing much like he had when he had finished yelling at him when they were on the boat a few years back.

* * *

**A/N::: ***Sry 4 any grammar mistakes or misspellings or missing words*****

**The final sentence, based on episode 5 when Wolfram was yelling at Yuuri, this I believe was the first time Wolfram accused Yuuri of being unfaithful. **

**Also, I've decided, I'm not going to write any lemon. I'll write lime…well, maybe a little less than lime, but I won't write lemon. **

**If anyone is interested in writing lemon for this story, contact me (credit will be given to the one wrote) and, of course, I'll help adjust the scene to help fit it best to the story…**

**Read **& **Review**


	7. Elizabeth

**Disclaimer::: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or Kuroshitsuji or the characters in those anime/manga. **

**No real warnings for this chapter. **

**nEw StOrY:::**

**I need two boy names, first and last names, one for Wolfram and another name for Yuuri. **

**PLeaSE help!!!**

**Read & Review**

* * *

Yuuri stood, wide-eyed at the blonde who was breathing much like he had when he had finished yelling at him when they were on the boat a few years back. Not knowing what to say, let alone do, Yuuri stood still, waiting for the blonde to continue.

Calming, Wolfram stepped back to sit on the bed, emerald eyes narrowed in anger many emotions hidden by the anger. "If you want him and not me then just say it and go."

Blinking Yuuri lifted his gaze from the floor to the other in the room, opening his mouth to respond but he was cut off. "That's why you brought us here, isn't it? You wanted me to be here to meet him then find out you want him…"

"Don't be stupid."

The blonde looked up suddenly, blonde hair lifting away from his forehead then falling back by the sudden, sharp movement, emerald eyes wide with shock.

"I didn't bring you here for that." Yuuri answered, not moving from where he stood. "I brought you here because I needed you to find out about me being a demon of Twin," Pausing, Yuuri looked away from the other, "I needed to know how you would react…"

Wolfram moved slightly as if to stand but then sat back, shaking his head. Tilting his head, "I have no problem-anymore-with what you are and what you can do." He smiled as Yuuri looked at him.

"This isn't going to be some sappy moment like in the movies, is it?" Yuuri asked and Wolfram laughed, shaking his head. Smiling, Yuuri watched his lover laugh, which was, for some reason, a rare thing.

* * *

The air was cold and wet from the storm the night before. Murata's glasses fogged for the seventh time this morning, finally, he took them off and stuffed him into his pocket, holding onto Conrad's jacket since he could no longer see well.

Gunter stopped by each and every book store the group walked by, looking into the windows reading titles of books. Finally, Gunter nearly got separated from the others and was then dragged away by Gwendal.

Yuuri laughed to himself as he saw Gwendal pull the red piece of cloth away from Gunter's neck and tie one end around the man's neck, holding the other end in hand.

"Why are we out here?" Murata asked as he walked up to Yuuri, led by Conrad. Yuuri smiled even though he knew the boy couldn't see it.

"Honestly? You really don't want to be at the house for awhile," Yuuri answered, looking at the pale blue/white sky. "Lets go get something to eat." He added, taking Wolfram's hand in his and pulling him, with everyone following, down the road.

"Where is Ciel and Sebastian?" Gwendal asked as the walked past many other buildings.

"Um…I don't know. Out n' about in town like us. We'll meet up with them at the car later." Yuuri answered, turning to go down yet another cobble-stone road. "Yuuri…where are we going?" Wolfram asked, looking at all the old buildings.

"Here." He answered as he stopped in front of a small building made from wood and red bricks. Walking in, they found a table and ordered.

* * *

Ciel followed silently behind Sebastian, blue eyes fixed to the ground. He hadn't looked Sebastian in the eye all day, refusing to, every time he did, the memories of the dream flooded his mind and he would blush, which would cause the butler to ask if he had a fever.

He had talked with Yuuri about it, known that dreams like his were normal…but that didn't help to make them go away. Ciel stopped walking, eyes wide. Was he…no…he couldn't be.

He was not in love with the damn demon in front of him, there was absolutely no way he would fall for some one like Sebastian.

Was he forcing himself to trick himself into loving the demon to save himself from giving his soul up? At first, it hadn't truly bothered him that when Sebastian task was done, Ciel's soul would be Sebastian's…he shook his head.

Closing his eyes tightly, he sucked in a sharp breath between clenched teeth. He was to young to be dealing with these things!

"Young Master?" Ciel stepped back,, lifting his head, eyes wide, though he did not meet the black butler's gaze. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. Where are we going?" He answered in a sigh, lifting a hand to rub at his temples.

"To meet Yuuri and the others." The answer was simple and short, Sebastian lifted an eyebrow, red gaze on the younger boy who seemed to refuse to meet his eyes.

"I thought you had something to do."

Watching the young boy, Sebastian decided to tease. "Why do you not look me in the eyes, falling for me are you?"

For the first time, Ciel met Sebastian's gaze, eyes wide, he took a step back before narrowing his eyes, he opened his mouth to shout, but why give him the satisfaction of him falling into the trap?

When the boy didn't answer the demon sighed, turning to walk. "I've done what I came to do. You spaced out, so you missed it."

"Oh." Ciel honestly didn't care what the butler had to have done, he was too concerned about his dreams and his own feelings., and that he was hoping the butler didn't already know…_He was just teasing, just teasing…_

* * *

Ciel stood in the door way, eyes and mouth open wide along with all the others who looked shocked, the same expressions they had on when Yuuri had returned after what was thought to be the very last time.

Sebastian sighed and shook his head with a heavy sigh. Yuuri was the only one who didn't go into shock, he only smiled and walked inside, tugging on the others to follow. Hanging the coats up, he eyes Ciel and shook his head.

"Why are you acting surprised?" Yuuri asked him, looking around the main lobby. Glitter, ribbons, hearts and more girlish things were strung around the room. "Elizabeth does this every time she decides to visit."

"Elizabeth?" Conrad asked.

"Ciel's cousin and fiancé."

"You're back!" All heads turned to see a young girl about Ciel's age and a little taller than him, with long blonde hair, run from the other end of the room to pull the young boy into a tight hug. "Like what I've done! It's so pretty! Oh! And I brought you something!" She cried as she pulled her arms away, taking his hand and pulling him up the stairs.

"Isn't it pretty?" She asked everyone else in the room.

Sebastian nodded. "It is."

Yuuri stuck his tongue out, eyes blank. "It looks like a care-bear threw up." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest but smiled as Elizabeth looked over to him.

"Who's your friends Yuuri!?!" She chirped as she ran up to the group, a large smile on her face. Yuuri laughed as he saw a bonnet on Ciel and some frilly boy-dress in his arms.

Introductions were made and Elizabeth was becoming far more hyper than before. She was running around the room, chasing Ciel, trying to get the dress on him. "Help!" He cried as he ran past the group.

Yuuri smiled and shook his head, reaching out and catching Ciel's wrist, pulling him back so he landed into Elizabeth's arms.

"You said help, never said which one to help." Yuuri explained as Ciel glared at him.

* * *

Waving from the carriage, Elizabeth headed home. "I'll come back soon!" She called and Ciel winced.

Watching as the carriage slowly began to move away from the front steps and down the road.

The night air was cold and blew quickly, leaves running past on the ground, the clouds that hung in the dark, starless sky rolled across the moon.

Eyes glued to the carriage untill it was out of sight, Ciel had a bad feeling about tonight.

"Sebastian…"

"Yes, Young Master?"

"Take down those decorations." He ordered, walking inside without another word.

* * *

The young teen was sitting on one sofa with his fiancé. Wolfram was reading an old book and Yuuri was leaning closer to skim the pages. "How can you read this?"

Wolfram looked over to Yuuri, eyes half closed from annoyance. "You don't have to read it."

Yuuri closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out. "I'm not." Wolfram smirked and leaned over, biting Yuuri's tongue gently but hard enough to have the young king yelping.

"Ow!" He wined, covering his mouth with his hand when he spoke. "What was that for?" His words sounded funny since he was holding his tongue.

Wolfram smiled the sweetest and most innocent smile and gave Yuuri puppy eyes. Yuuri backed up, blinking and then looked away, pouting slightly.

"Yuuri?" Both boys turned to see Ciel standing in the doorway and both turned red.

"Y-yes?" Yuuri stuttered, Ciel made no expression.

"Go follow Lizzie's carriage,"

"Why?" Yuuri and Wolfram asked in unison.

"Just do it." Yuuri was about to say no but decided to just go along with the order.

He nodded and Ciel left the room.

"I'll be back soon." Yuuri said to Wolfram as he stood up.

"Yuuri!" He turned around to stare at Wolfram who looked sad, mad and hurt at the same time.

Smiling, Yuuri walked back over to the blonde and pulled him into a hug. "You can come with me."

Wolfram looked at him with disbelief. "Come on." Without further argument, they left.

* * *

The moon was bright and Yuuri stood still, looking to the sky, eyes shut. It hadn't taken the long to catch up to the carriage. The rain started as they approached.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram asked as he walked up to his king.

Without answering, Yuuri looked at the other. "I don't know what happened."

The two stare at the scene before them. The carriage lay on its side, half covered in mud, one wheel still spinning slowly. The horses were gone, had run when whatever happened, happened.

The carriage was ripped and claw marks all over the wooden device, the carriage door was ripped off, hanging by only one hinge. The inside of the carriage looked torn, completely deformed.

The driver, along with Elizabeth, were gone and from what Yuuri could tell, no where near.

* * *

**A/N::: ***Sry 4 any Spelling/Grammar Mistakes*****

**The ending of this chapter was a spur of the moment thing and so, I really don't know what happened or what -or who- took Elizabeth. **

**Please review, it encourages me to keep writing, no reviews…no new chapters…****L **

**Also, I have another three stories in mind for KKM so, yeah, Though two may be just simple one-shots…who knows! lol**

**Read** &** Review**


	8. Investigating

**Disclaimer::: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or Kuroshitsuji or anything! **

**And remember for every one that reads my stories and doesn't leave a review a bishonen gets his heart broken. **

**Warnings: Slight horror **

*****Sry 4 any misspellings or grammar mistakes*****

* * *

"Who took her?!" Ciel's face was red, eyes narrowed and hands flat on his desk.

Yuuri ignored the child, which he often did when the young boy wasn't calm.

Conrad, Gwendal and Gunter sat on one sofa near the desk, watching Ciel yell at Yuuri.

Wolfram sat on the arm of the sofa by Gwendal watching Yuuri act completely calm and ignoring the other.

"Who took her? Who would want to?" Ciel demanded again and Yuuri took a breath, Ciel sat back in his chair and took a deep, calming breath.

"I don't know who, or what, took Elizabeth. In fact, it looked like an animal was the culprit." Yuuri finally answered, crossing his arms over his chest, eyes half-lidded, a slight frown on his face.

"An animal?" Conrad questioned. Yuuri titled his head to look at him. "I don't know what animal, but it did look like one." Yuuri answered, turning as the door to the study opened.

"Perhaps we should go to the scene of the crime." Sebastian's voice was calm and collected.

Yuuri rolled his eyes to the heavens, sticking out his tongue and muttering; "Talk about an old detective movie." this time, Sebastian rolled his eyes.

* * *

_**{1} The wind was clam, blowing slowly. Swirling the maroon curtains of the carriage window. Elizabeth sat in silence in the carriage with a book on her lap, eyes half-lidded as she read. **_

_**The carriage jumped as it hit a pot-hole and water from the hole splashed upward. **_

_**A slight growling could be heard and Elizabeth looked up from her book, setting it aside on the seat she got onto her knees and crawled over to the window, leaning her head out to look around.**_

_**The wind picked up and blew her blonde hair across her face. She narrowed her eyes in hopes of looking past the fog. Eyes widened as two large red eyes snapped open into her view. **_

_**Gasping, her grip on the window ledge tightened.**_

_**She pulled herself back into the carriage and crawled to the floor, holding her book close. A high, ear shattering howl pierced the fog and she slapped her hands over her ears and shut her eyes tightly. **_

_**The carriage jerked suddenly and the sound of the horses cry had Elizabeth crying. She shook her, she couldn't do anything, all sound stopped and she opened her eyes, slowing lowering her hands. **_

_**Crawling over to the window she opened the door quietly and slowly, she looked out toward the front of the carriage and saw the horses were no where in sight, which meant they were alive. **_

_**Breathing a sigh of relief she got out slowly. **_

_**She walked slowly, as quietly as she could, to where the driver sat. The book dropped into the mud and a hand flew to cover her open in horror mouth. Eyes so wide they hurt. **_

_**{2} Mud-brown skin starched tightly over bone, light-short-fluffy/fuzzy-brown-hair littered the beasts body, long stick like ears atop the head and large feet like rabbits but bigger, large, fat hands/paws with two inch in length one inch in width gray-black claws. **_

_**A big, round chest with a far to thin waist and a bullet shaped head. A large mouth that was cut from ear to ear, large white, stained red and brown, were a few inches long and wide. Wide red eyes the shape of footballs, the size of a normal sized egg. **_

_**Tears streaked Elizabeth's cheeks and hand, tears swimming in her eyes. The creature turned to her and she saw the driver was gone. **_

_**She closed her eyes and ran back to the carriage, the creature moved, pulling the door open, as tipping the carriage over to its side. **_

* * *

Sebastian, Ciel, Yuuri and his friends stood at the scene, the sunlight helping them see better than in the night.

Murata looked around and walked closer to the carriage. "It does look like claw marks. But they had to be some really big claws."

Yuuri was walking to the front of the carriage and almost tripped over something buried in the wet, slimy mud.

Hopping on one foot untill he got his balance back. Turning, leaning down to stick his hand in the goop, he pulled out a thin, manga like book from the mud.

"Wasn't that her book?" Gunter asked, looking over to Yuuri, who nodded without a word.

"So, she either dropped it when she was taken away or she got out to see why they had stopped and dropped it when whatever was there came into view." Sebastian said, taking the book from Yuuri, turning it this-way-and-that.

"Yuuri. Can't you replay the scene?" Ciel asked - well, demanded really.

"What?" Wolfram asked, who was just as confused by what Ciel said as Murata was.

"He has some weird power where he can watch a past scene replay inside his mind, he'll be able to see what happens." Sebastian explained, looking to Yuuri as if asking if he could.

"No."

"What?" Ciel asked with a bite to his voice.

"No. I can't astral project the scene."

"Why?"

"Because. The rain washed all the residue into one large clump, it will take hours, if not days, to separate and even if I did, what happened wouldn't play out."

* * *

Knocking on the door briefly, Wolfram walked into the room to see Yuuri sitting on his bed looking over the book he had found that belonged to Elizabeth.

"What are you doing?" Wolfram walked over to the edge of the bed and sat next to Yuuri, leaning his head on the double blacks shoulder, and wrapping his arms around Yuuri's waist.

"Trying to pick up a trace of Lizzy, though no luck so far." Yuuri answered, eyes more gray than black.

"Are you feeling alright? Your eyes aren't as black…"

"I'm fine. My eyes lighten when trying to track someone or something." Wolfram stared at Yuuri for a few moments then shrugged and sat back against the pile of pillows, cuddling into Yuuri's side.

Yuuri wrapped an arm around Wolfram's waist, eyes glowing slightly a light pink color. Which meant he had found faintest hint of a trail to Elizabeth.

"So is she still alive?" Sebastian asked, picking up the silver tray that held a pot full of warm tea and three tea cups.

"That, I don't know." Yuuri answered softly so not to wake Wolfram. "The trail could mean she is alive, or it could simply mean that she wasn't eaten."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and Yuuri sighed. "I mean, her body is still around. It hasn't rotted into nothing."

"You could of said that first."

"I didn't think of it untill after I said the other." Yuuri said with a slight attitude mixed with mocking and annoyance.

"Could you two stop talking?" Wolfram snapped, pushing his face closer into Yuuri's shoulder, biting when Yuuri stuck his tongue out.

Sebastian chuckled. "How'd he see that?"

"He has eyes in the backs of his horns." Yuuri answered, muttering really, glairing at Wolfram who was smiling brightly, emerald eyes shinning brightly up at the young king.

* * *

_A/N::: I'd write more, but that last sentence seemed like a good place to stop…_

**And remember for every one that reads my stories (story) and doesn't leave a review, a bishonen gets his heart broken. ****L **

* * *

_A/N::: 1} Song "The Haunting" by Kamelot. The first 16 seconds is the sound playing the background of the scene. I tried to find an instrumental version of the song but no such luck. _

_2} Creature's look inspired by Kyo or Kyou (both spelling is correct) from Fruits Basket in his true cat form, the creatures from Blood+ , and the werewolf from Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban._

_Also, the creatures mouth, I was inspired by this Japanese ghost story; Kuchisake Onna - Aka - slit-mouthed woman. If you have the Shojo Beat magazine, Oct. 2007 then the story is on page 018._

_If not; PM me and I'll give you the myth story. If you scare easily, you may not want the tale. ^-^_

_What made me add such creature was the nightmare I had that involved the thing. In fact, the dream played out just like the scene…creepy. _

_~ ---------- Anyway ---- --- --- ~_

_This has nothing to do with my story, but the other day I was watching Hannah Montana episode "Judge Me Tender". In that episode, I noticed something. Oliver was chewing gum, though in the Hannah Montana episode "Miley Get Your Gum", Oliver had a problem with gum chewing due to a woman dropping chewed gum on him. _

_Anyone else notice that or just me? _

_

* * *

_

_Well, this chapter is complete and sorry for being so late on updating, this story isn't cooperating with me as much as I would like. Plus, Ciel is really hard to work with and Elizabeth keeps trying to dress me up like a doll, -_-" no wonder I had her kid-napped. _

_Ciel: So it's your fault! *points finger at me*_

_AnywayZ, _

Read & Review

**And remember for every one that reads my stories (story) and doesn't leave a review, a bishonen gets his heart broken. ****L **


	9. Surprise! pt 1

**Disclaimer::: I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

With all that had happened that night, Elizabeth would have expected herself to be long dead but surprisingly, she was still very much alive.

Brushing away a few blonde strands of hair from her eyes she looked around the room she was in. The room was like a castle dungeon or something of that nature.

Large bricks were used to make the walls and floor. No windows were in the room. Tiny cracks here and there were littered across the walls, which when the night had become day had allowed sunlight to seep in.

She stood up and dusted herself off, the room was cold but no to the point where it was uncomfortable. She stretched her arms out in front of her and took a small step forward. She couldn't see a thing in the room since it was now night once again.

"Hello?" She called, wondering if anyone was around.

Forgetting she may attract the attention of the creature that had kid-napped her. "Anyone there?"No reply. Was she all alone here?

Her hands touched solid wood. A door maybe? She ran her hands lightly over her new finding. "Ah!" She exclaimed happily as she felt her hand come into contact with a cold, metal lever.

Wrapping her fingers around the lever she turned it down, though instead of the wood opening, the floor opened.

Surprised she let go of the handle and fell down the hole. She hit something hard and metal-like, but she began to slid down at a speed that terrified her. She screamed, her large eyes squeezed shut tightly, her hands covering her head.

She suddenly stopped and her body flipped into the air and she did a face plant into a powder-like mound.

Sitting up, she sat on her feet, resting her hands on her knees she spit and shook her head to rid herself of the…flour?… she was covered in.

"Ah…itai…" Elizabeth whispered, looking up, eyes opening slowly. She, to her complete surprise, saw many young girls and woman in old world maid outfits.

"Chi è essa?" one small girl with large brown eyes and pale hazel eyes asked, clinging to a woman beside her.

"Potuto essa…?" Another woman asked, turning to a few woman behind her.

"Invocare signorino Vic!" A tall woman who was dressed in a black dress and high-heels. She had long, wavy black hair and piercing yellow eyes.

"Um…Ma'am?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes large, her pupils dilated to the point where you couldn't see her irises.

"Oh. You don't speak Italian." the tall woman stated, not asking.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Where am I? Why am I here? And where did she go?" She asked, her final question she pointed to the door that a woman had disappeared through.

"To get master Vic."

"Who?"

"You know nothing my child."

Elizabeth's eyes widened to the point they hurt, head tilting to on side.

* * *

Ciel was in his room pacing, he had been all night. Without knocking, Yuuri walked into the room with Wolfram following.

The blonde didn't look happy, not at Ciel, but at Yuuri. "You should knock."

"Why?" Yuuri asked, then smiled at Wolfram, who was now glairing, flames leapt to life in his emerald eyes.

"Because _you_ are _not_ engaged to _him_!"

"I never said I was…" Yuuri answered, eyes wide, facial expression confused.

"Did you come in here to talk or to fight?" Ciel snapped, completely unlike him. Yuuri turned to Ciel, ignoring his fuming fiancé.

"Unless you've found a lead or found Elizabeth, go away." Ciel snapped, crossing his arms over his chest, all the while pacing.

"You're going to create a moat if you don't stop."

"I said,"

Yuuri held up his hands in mock surrender, "I know what you said." Wolfram finally got tired of being there and stomped out, smacking Yuuri across the back of his head. Yuuri gasped in pain and turned, sighing as he saw the blonde already out of sight.

What did he do now?

* * *

Elizabeth picked up a handful of whatever she fell on and covered the woman in black with it. Throwing and kicking the powder onto the woman and anyone near the lady.

"Ah! Stop that! Oh you brat! How were raised!?!" The woman hissed and yelled, backing away, hands covering her face from the powder being thrown at her.

Male laughter boomed throughout the room and all movement stopped. The tall, black haired woman turned to the source, eyes narrowed. Yellow eyes widened and the woman gasped. "Signorino Vic!"

Elisabeth turned her head, eyes narrowed. The man who the woman called 'Vic', had shoulder length black hair and dark red eyes, skin not pale but slightly tanned.

Without a further thought, Elizabeth picked up a big handful of powder and threw it to Vic, though it didn't reach him. She glared and got up, turning away from the people in the room and running down the near dark hallway.

"Wait! Get back here!" The woman yelled, ordered really, taking a step forward before Vic placed a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to look at him. "Let her go. That way is a dead end."

"But…,"

"It's all right Kurai, Kiiroi will be fine."

* * *

Elizabeth kept running untill she tripped, falling onto her stomach.

Lifting her body up slowly, she looked around slowly, her head hurting. The hall was lit dimly by torches.

Her blonde hair fell around her body like a cape, creating a shield for her, cutting herself off from the world, as she looked down to the stone floor.

"I hate this…" She hissed, punching the stone floor beneath her.

"I'm sorry we took you with such force, but I know my daughter, you would have never come willingly, so we had no other choice."

"What are you talking about?" The young girl snapped, standing up suddenly, facing the woman in black.

She smiled, for the first time really. "I am your mother."

Elizabeth's eyes watered, turning into large orbs, she shook her head slowly, refusing to believe anything being said by the woman before her.

* * *

**A/N:::**

Chi è essa? = Who is she?

Potuto essa ? = Could she…?

Invocare signorino = Call upon master {Vic}

Signorino = Master {Vic}

If anyone speaks Italian and I got these words wrong, please tell me. ^-^ I tried my best and dictionaries like English to whatever language isn't always correct so, yeah.

Kurai = Dark; the woman's (Elizabeth's mothers name) Fitting huh?

Kiiroi = Yellow; Elizabeth's real name.

---------

**A/N::: Sry for such a long wait, I didn't mean to be so late. I had a writers block and this chapter just came to me when I started typing, wanting to continue.**

**Also, Somehow, a twist came to the story dealing with Wolfram and Yuuri and I don't know when it happened, -_-" All I can say about it right now is;**

**Gunter is crying dramatically and hysterically, clearly upset,**

**Gwendal is annoyed,**

**Conrad is shocked,**

**Murata is laughing his ass off,**

**Yuuri is…well, he passed out…**

"**More like fainted, just like the wimp he is!" **

**O_O" **laughs weakly** and Wolfram is pissed…**

**Though I would think Wolfram would be the happy one…go figure. -_-**

**Please Review, they encourage me to write and keep the story going. **


	10. Surprise! pt 2

**Disclaimer::: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji or/and Kyou Kara Maou!**

**Warnings: (just like in the last chapter) OOC (Out Of Character) Elizabeth and OOC Ciel (I wanted him to stay in character but some times he just fell out of character…sry)**

* * *

Yuuri had no idea why Wolfram was acting like he was. One moment he would be himself, then he would, for some odd, unexplained reason laugh or giggle and then he'd be yelling at Yuuri the next moment.

The young double black king was currently in the library, scanning over the millions of books that sat on the dozens upon dozens of bookshelves.

"Yuuri!" The young king turned half-way around toward the large wooden doors as Wolfram walked into the room, emerald eyes brighter than normal.

"I'm guessing you're in a happy mood?…, for the moment?" Yuuri muttered the final part, turning back to the bookcase he was standing in front of.

"What?" Wolfram half snapped and half laughed, which was an interesting thing to say the least. "Wolfram, you've been completely…" Yuuri sighed, trying to think of the right word. "Hormonal is the only word to describe it."

Wolfram sat on the lazy-boy chair behind Yuuri, lifting an eyebrow. "Hormonal? Really?" he murmured, thinking to himself.

Yuuri said nothing, allowing the blonde to think in peace. Black eyes wondered over the books in front of him. A set of books that were bound in a purple leather-like cover with shiny blue letters on the spine.

He pulled out the first volume and looked it over, flipping the pages carefully. "Yuuri…?" He turned in time to have his lips meet Wolfram's, his eyes widened in surprise but didn't protest.

* * *

"You're Insane! I have a mother and I assure you, she is not you!" Elizabeth shouted, backing away from the woman in front of her.

"No. I am you're mother." Kurai answered, she reached out, offering her hand to the young girl before her.

"Come with me and allow me to explain things to you." She continued, not moving toward Elizabeth in fear of spooking her.

Elizabeth titled her head, eyes unblinkingly looking the woman over. She slowly took a step forward, reaching out her hand slowly, half reluctantly.

She slid her hand into Kurai's and the woman wrapped her long, slender fingers curled around Elizabeth's small hand gently.

"Come this way." Kurai whispered gently, surprising Elizabeth but she followed her anyway.

* * *

Ciel was laying in his bed, tossing and turning, completely unable to sleep. He shut his eyes tightly and screamed into his pillow, it made him feel a little better.

He was able to lay still after that. He heard the door being pushed open and Ciel sat up, knowing he was hoping for Sebastian, though it was Pluto.

"Get out!" Ciel ordered at the naked man/demon dog. "And got some clothes on!"

Pluto didn't reply. He just left.

Ciel heard laughter from outside his room and he glared. Sebastian walked into the room in time to be hit by one of Ciel's pillows. Which being hit by something the child had thrown at him was a first.

"Kick him out or find him something to wear!"

"He doesn't like clothes." Sebastian answered absently as he set the tray of tea down on the bedside table.

Glaring, Ciel said nothing but watching the demon pour tea. "Have you found her?"

"No."

"Any leads?"

"No."

"Do you know anything about the situation!?"

"No."

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel yelled, kicking and flailing wildly while screaming out his frustration.

"Why don't you go ask Yuuri? He could track her you know. He was for awhile, then stopped for some reason…" Sebastian trailed off, shifting his red gaze to the child on the bed beside him.

"Sebastian…" The demon looked over to the child, waiting for him to continue.

Instead of voicing the rest, Ciel threw himself into the butler, wrapping his arms around the demon's waist, hugging all to tightly.

To say the least, Sebastian was surprised but didn't push the boy away. He rested his hands on Ciel's shoulders, neither one saying a word.

* * *

Yuuri sat in the reclining chair reading the purple book he had found. It was in an old language so he had to take time to translate many of the words.

Wolfram was standing by the chair, arms crossed, emerald eyes narrowed. He was mad, once again. "Wolf, what's with your mood swings?"

"What do you mean?" He snapped, snatching the book from Yuuri's hands.

The double black sighed and looked up at his fiancé. "That. One moment you're happy and lovable, the next you're mad at me."

"Well maybe if you showed some level of affection!" Yuuri lifted an eyebrow at the out burst.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Wolfram's eyes began to shine, meaning he was close to tears.

Yuuri gasped and jumped to his feet, waving his hands around like a cartoon before hugging the blonde tightly.

"Don't cry! Please don't!" He wined, acting like is old self.

"Wimp!" Wolfram hissed and pushed Yuuri away from him.

Yuuri fell back into the chair, tripping over the arm of the chair falling onto it sideways. He blinked, confused and worried for the blonde.

Wolfram then turned and ran out of the room, slamming the door shut.

"My life is becoming more and more complicated…" Yuuri breathed slowly, closing his eyes.

* * *

Conrad closed his eyes tightly and lifted his shoulder to his ears as the door of the library slammed shut. He didn't know what they had fought about but he watched as his little brother ran down the hall to where Yuuri's room was.

"Why run there?" He murmured, then realizing that Wolfram's room was in the same direction.

After a moment, he decided he would check on Yuuri first, the see about dealing with Wolfram.

Conrad walked to the large wooden doors and pulled one open, walking into the large room.

"What was the fight about this time?" He asked, half laughing.

Yuuri was still lying across the chair and stuck his tongue out and narrowed his eyes out of anger. "I don't even know OK!" He said as he flipped himself over to stand.

"One minute he's happy and then the next moment he's yelling and trying to kill me."

Conrad lifted an eyebrow and turned to look behind him, "Is that so? Mood swings?"

Yuuri nodded. "Got an answer?"

"I just might." Conrad answered and bowed before he lift.

Yuuri opened his mouth, stuck his tongue out and pointed to his mouth as soon as the man left.

"I've said not to bow…" He muttered and looked around the chair for the book he had been reading.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the room her 'mother' had given her, curled up onto a large Sphere-like chair. It was white on the outside and dark, blood red on the inside.

The chair seemed to cut her off from the rest of the room and it was perfect, since she wanted to be all alone, feel like no one existed but her.

She rested her head to the left of the chair and took a deep breath, green eyes closing as her mind wondered back to the conversation Kurai and she had had.

"_First, I would like to apologize for how we brought you here. Some of our help aren't in to much control when the moon is out."_

"_So, that creature that attacked…"_

"_He was you're driver but he sort of…lost control. I'm thankful he didn't hurt you. I knew I should of gotten you instead of sending someone else…" Kurai muttered the last sentence, not really wanted Elizabeth to hear it._

"_Why didn't you just invite me here? I would have come over!"_

_Kurai stopped walking and turned, wide, yellow eyes apologetic. "Well…I don't have an answer."_

_Elizabeth gasped, mouth dropping open, light green eyes widened. A Kurai smiled weakly and turned to continue walking, Lizzy stood up straight once again, eyes normal sized again and mouth closed. _

_She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted but followed. _

* * *

_The man who was called Vic sat in the room where they were now, Elizabeth kept her pout going, still upset._

"_Calm down?" He asked gently, like a father would speak to a daughter. Lizzy turned her head to the left, eyes closing, ignoring the question. _

"_She's has." Kurai answered, smiling at her daughter. "By the way, I've told her about me being her mother."_

"_I don't believe you!" Lizzy snapped, leaning her body on the wall behind her. _

_Vic stood and walked over to the young girl. "Well, If you know she is your mother, then you must know, I am your father."_

* * *

"_So you're saying I'm a demon and that you both are my parents?" Lizzy asked, green eyes wide._

"_Well, to a point. You have no demonic powers, excluding the fact your life span is longer than humans, but other than that, you are like a human."_

"_So?" Vic asked._

"_So?" Elizabeth repeated._

"_Do you believe us?" Kurai answered clearly. _

"_I believe you are both insane and need help. Demons do not exist and they never have. You both are just plain crazy."_

_Elizabeth stood up. "and who names their daughter yellow?"_

"_Not yellow, Kiiroi." Kurai corrected._

"_Kiiroi means Yellow and it is not my name!"_

* * *

"_There's no point it reviling which demon I am unless she believes and accepts what we've told her." Vic said, leaning back in his chair. _

_Kurai and Vic watched as Lizzy was led from the room by a young maid. _

"_She's just like you." Vic added. _

"_If that's true, she'll come around after some time to herself." Kurai answered. _

* * *

**A/N::: Well, I'm not getting as many reviews for this story like I thought I would, so I can only assume this story isn't that popular, so I see no point in finishing. Maybe when it gets more fans. ^-^ **

**I just read about Pluto and then went to watch a video about him cause I stopped watching Kuroshitsuji since my computers been a bit…tired lately. **

**Also, I know at the point in the flashback when Lizzy turns her head to ignore Vic, I know it's a lot like Wolfram but she does look like him…green eyes…blonde hair…lol**


	11. Forever

_**[ Disclaimer ] **_**I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or Kuroshitsuji **

**A/N::: I would have had this up sooner, but Yuuri keeps hiding (from Wolfram), Wolfram is angry and yelling constantly (About /to Yuuri) and Pluto is…well Murata and I think he's horny… anyway, so we had to go out a buy a cage to keep Pluto in…**

**Murata: Anyone got a female demon dog?**

**Wolfram: Why a girl!!? What's wrong with a boy?!! **

**Murata: *Sweat-Drops* Ah, OK…Anyone had a demon dog Pluto would like?**

**Warnings::: Male X Male (Yaoi/Shonen-Ai)**

**Also! I read my last chapter and found many misspellings and like the word 'ran' should have been 'run'…Why didn't anyone say anything?!? I would have fixed it! .**

* * *

"I don't understand what I did to make you so mad!" Yuuri cried as he followed his angry fiancé through the quite halls of the Phantomhive estate in England.

The sky was gray and it was raining. The air and wind was chilly, cold even. Ciel and Sebastian had gone out to look for Elizabeth about two hours ago, Conrad and Murata were in the library since an hour ago and Gwendal and Gunter had disappeared to somewhere in the house.

"Shut up you wimp!" Wolfram snapped angrily and continued to stomp down the hall. Yuuri had no idea where Wolfram was heading but had a feeling the prince didn't know either.

"Seriously Wolf! What did I do? Please tell me!"

"Leave me the hell alone!"

Yuuri rolled his eyes and quickened his steps to catch up to the blonde. "Wolf! Come on! I'm sorry! I am! Really!"

Wolfram stopped then, so suddenly Yuuri bumped into him and fell onto his butt on the hard carpeted floor of the dark hall.

The blonde trained angry emerald eyes on his fiancé. "A moment ago you said you didn't know what you had done!" He nearly screamed.

Yuuri blinked, not bothering to get up since he knew he'd end up on the floor again anyway. All he did was nod. "I did say that…"

"Then how can you be sorry??!" Wolfram clenched his hands into tight fists, eyes narrowing.

"I…ah…" Yuuri closed his eyes, hung his head and sighed loudly. "Listen, Wolf, I'm really sorry. For whatever I did, I'm sorry."

Large tears formed in clouded, emerald orbs and his fists unclenched, he took a step back, his cheeks slightly pink. Yuuri gasped slightly, his mouth opening in a small O shape, his eyes large and worried.

What had he done know? "Wolf…"

"Just shut up!" He actually screamed and bolted down the hall away from Yuuri.

* * *

"I don't think any books here contain what we need." Murata repeated for about the umpteenth time.

Conrad rolled his eyes and brought down a large, hard-back book, on the sage's head. "Enough complaining and keep looking."

"But!"

"Hush and Look."

"I still say the book we need would be easier to find in Shin Makoku..." Murata muttered, though looking for said book.

Conrad shot him a glare and Murata winced and shrunk back, turning to look at the books, avoiding the older man.

* * *

Ciel was sitting by Sebastian in the carriage, an uncomfortable silence surrounding them. "We will find her, Young Master."

The boy didn't answer.

He was afraid he'd say something he wasn't sure about saying. "Where to now?" The driver asked, opening one of the carriage doors since the carriage was sound poof.

"How about the park?" Ciel questioned in a small voice. Sebastian nodded and the driver shut the door, soon the carriage was moving.

"Sebastian…"

"Yes, young master?"

"I don't think…" He shook his head, still not looking at Sebastian but out to the things passing by. "I know I can't."

"You can't what?"

"Marry Elizabeth."

"Why not?"

"I love her, just not in that way. I have someone else, with that kind of love." The young boy was blushing but thanks to his head being turned, the demon did not see.

"Oh? So we can stop looking for her then?"

"NO! Keep looking for Lizzy."

Sebastian nodded and smiled. "So, who is the one you _truly_ love?"

"I can't say."

"Why not?"

"Because. My love will never be returned…but I do want to stay with…that person…for a long time…if not forever."

No reply came from the demon. Both knew the reply. That would never happen. Ciel's soul would be Sebastian's once Ciel's revenge was carried out.

"Sebastian…"

"Yes young master?"

"When you take my soul, where does it go?"

"Your soul?" He question and Ciel nodded. "When I take your soul, it will forever become a part of me."

Ciel's eyes, well, eye, his other eye was concealed by a patch, widened then returned to its normal orb shape and size.

_So I will be able to stay with you forever…_

* * *

Yuuri finally got himself to calm down enough to go face Wolfram once again. So far, the blonde was in a very bad mood and acted as if he wanted nothing to do with him.

The young king sighed and paled like a cartoon, (Y'know, a little ghost/spirit thing floats out the mouth), if he did try to talk to the other, he just may be digging his own grave.

But it was too late now, he was outside the boys door and his hand had knocked. Why was his body deciding things for him without his consent?

No answer came from inside the room and Yuuri sighed, smiling mentally. _'Oh well, he's not here. Better luck next time!'_

He started to walk away but his body stayed still as stone in front of Wolfram's bedroom door. Yuuri whined to his body, to himself, about not wanting to die but his body still refused to move.

With a heavy sigh in defeat, Yuuri straightened upright and knocked again on the oak door. "Wolf, come on! Answer!"

His reply was, what sounded like a shoe, being thrown up against the door. "Well, at least I know you're awake." Yuuri joked half-heartedly.

"Look, please come out and talk to me!"

After what felt like a year to Yuuri of silence, the door lock unlocked and the door opened to reveal messy, fresh from sleeping, blonde hair and half-narrowed eyes.

Yuuri smiled. "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Shut the hell up. What do you want?"

"I--ah…what's wrong? You've been more… emotional---than normal lately."

"Why do you care!?" Yuuri actually took a step back at those words. "Why do I care?" He repeated, not fully understanding. After a moment, black eyes narrowed, not of anger, but with seriousness.

"I care because you are my fiancé and I love you, I want to know what's making you so emotional or whatever you want to call it." Yuuri answered, first in a low, serious voice much like the Maou, then after the 'or' in his normal tone of voice.

Emerald eyes watched the black eyes without blinking, finally Wolfram's narrowed eyes widened to their normal orb shape. He backed away, allowing the other one to enter his room.

Shutting the door behind him, Yuuri watched the young prince sit on the bed, emerald eyes far to large for normal, face paler then usual. He looked like a deer caught in headlights of a train.

"Wolf…are you alright?"

The blonde immediately looked up, hair raising a bit with the movement then falling back to its place around his face. He smiled, though it was one of his fake smiles. "I'm fine! Honest!"

Yuuri was dense, just not _this_ dense. He crossed the space between them and sat beside the blonde. "Tell me, are you sick?"

He shook his head.

Yuuri took a moment to think. "Did I do something?" Wolfram didn't reply for a moment, then nodded.

Yuuri winced but then remembered their fight earlier.

"Did I do something bad?" Wolfram shook his head slowly.

"Something good?" Wolfram nodded immediately.

"Okay…um…" Yuuri didn't know what to ask. "Listen, why don't you just tell me?"

Wolfram's eyes widened and he shook his head like a dog would when wanting to get dry.

"Ookkkkaaaayyy-- um…how about you write it?" Another 'no' was given. "Wolf, please talk to me. You said it was something good."

"You may not think that…" Wolfram whispered in a voice that Yuuri had to strain his ears to hear.

"Why wouldn't I?" He questioned, looking at his fiancé…then an idea lit in his head.

He stood up and stood in front of the blonde. He waited for the blonde to look at him before he offered his hand. "Lets go on a date."

* * *

**A/N::: Wow, this is very short…(SO SORRY)... but I updated! The only reason Wolf didn't tell Yuuri was that I forgot what I had planned…but I'll remember soon! lol **

**Please REVIEW!!**

**If you found in type-O's or misspellings, REVIEW and let me know cause I'll fix em'! **

**REVIEW please! **

**I may be annoying but doesn't everyone love reviews? Love hearing what others think? It makes us better even though some REVIEWs are not positive and then again, some are very positive. **


	12. Itai kiraa

**[ Disclaimer ] I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or Kuroshitsuji**

**~ Kuroshitsuji ~ is Japanese for Black Butler, The series follows Sebastian Michaelis, a demonic butler who is bound by a supernatural contract to serve Ciel Phantomhive…,**

**In a manor house on the outskirts of Victorian era London, butler Sebastian Michaelis serves Ciel Phantomhive, the twelve-year-old head of an English noble family and a toy and candy empire, who serves directly under the Queen. **

**Sebastian carries out any task required by his master while solving the problems plaguing England with ease and perfection, because of his demonic lineage and Faustian contract with his master.**

**[** **Genre ]** **Drama, Supernatural, Black comedy, Horror. **

_ALSO::: _**On March 29, 2010, North American anime distributor Funimation Entertainment announced on their online FuniCon 3.0 panel, they have licensed Black Butler. **

**~ Kyou Kara Maou ~ follows Fifteen-year-old boy Yuuri Shibuya who finds himself flushed into a world of demons. There, he becomes king (Maou), he also gets himself engaged to a short-tempered, hot-headed, blonde bishonen Wolfram von Bielefeld. **

**Many adventures follow the young Yuuri as he travels from Earth to Shin Makoku, but many problems emerge as well…,**

**His 'accidental' fiancé sneaking into his room and bed at night, humans believing all demons horrible and deserve to die, demons who want to declare war, 2 of the 10 nobles butting into his love life, a crazed advisor with a thing for drama, his fiancé, Wolfram, trying to kill him every chance he gets, Yuuri possesses strange powers that have him faint after using them, and the boy must face the facts he may love Wolfram instead of think the blonde just a friend…**

**[ Genre ] Adventure, Comedy, Fantasy, Romance, light Shonen-Ai.**

**{ Now that you all know about the anime being used in this Fanfic, lets get on with the story. } **

* * *

"What?" Wolfram blinked, he really couldn't understand what Yuuri was asking him. Yes. He knew what a date was. No. He never thought that Yuuri would of ever asked him.

"Let's, you and me, go on a date." Yuuri reiterated, wearing his goofy smile with wide bright black eyes.

After a moment, Wolfram glared and stood. "Why should I?" The young mazoku snapped. Yuuri took a step back, confused. Why was Wolfram so mad at him? One moment sad, the next mad, then loving…_what is going on with him?_

"Uh…because that is what lovers do…go on dates with one another…Wolfram…what's with you recently?" Yuuri answered then asked, stepping closer to the angry blonde.

"I'm just fine, Wimp." Wolfram looked away, as if hiding something, which Yuuri got the feeling he was since he wouldn't tell him anything a few moments before.

Grabbing Wolfram's hand, Yuuri pulled him towards the door, down the hall. "Yuuri! Let me go!" Wolfram demanded as he tugged on Yuuri's wrist. "Let go Wimp before I fry you!"

"You are so loving. Stop squirming." Yuuri said absently, leading Wolfram down the flight of stairs. Which was a little difficult with the blonde prince fighting to get away.

"Yuuri! I said let go!" Wolfram snapped, debating on whether he should summon his fire or bite Yuuri's hand off.

Yuuri stopped and Wolfram bumped into him by the sudden stop. "What?!" Wolfram snapped. Turning to face the blonde, Yuuri let go of his wrist.

"You're acting like you want nothing to do with me…" Wolfram blinked, realizing he was acting like a brat, even though he had a reason, the cause was no excuse to be mean to Yuuri.

Hugging Yuuri close, Wolfram hid his face in Yuuri's neck. "I'm sorry…I want everything to do with you…" Pulling away, he smiled. "Where to on this date of ours?"

"Why are your emotions so…haywire?"

"Come on Yuuri." Wolfram avoided the topic completely, pulling Yuuri towards the door.

* * *

Ciel tapped his foot impatiently on the stone floor of the 'shop' they were in. It was that creepy mans shop who had given them some insight on Jack the Ripper, Ciel believed him to be called Undertaker.

He had long white hair, his eyes couldn't be seen and his smile was insane and creepy. Sebastian was talking with him, Ciel wanted to leave and never return, but he wanted to find Elizabeth, and 'Undertaker' may know something.

The room was dark and filled with caskets and other things used for dead people's bodies. The place smelled as well, so bad to the point Ciel pinched his nose with two fingers to ignore the stench. He didn't want to think about where or what the smell was coming from.

They had been there for over thirty minutes, which with the smell and the scary feeling the place gave off, in Ciel time, it had been thirty years.

Hadn't the demon gotten something useful yet? Or was Undertaker being an ass and asking for a funny joke? "Sebastian!" the young boy called, uncaring if Sebastian found anything out or not, Ciel wanted to leave, _now_.

Sebastian and Undertaker both walked into view. "Yes?" The demon asked.

Ciel turned. "Lets go…I'm done here."

"Alright."

Once outside the dark, depressing place, Ciel turned to his butler. "Find out anything?"

"Possibly."

Ciel had turned to get in the carriage, once inside, he eyed the demon butler. "What do you mean by 'Possibly?' Sebastian?"

"Undertaker believes that with the damage to the carriage it was most likely Itai kiraa."

Ciel titled his head. "English please."

"An Itai kiraa is a Dead Killer, they used to be human but when dead, they take the form of something far vile than anything any human would want to imagine."

"So this thing took Lizzy? Did it kill her?"

"Maybe not. All Itai kiraa fall under than command of a high demon named Vic and his wife Kurai."

"What would they want with Elizabeth?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No idea."

Ciel kicked his feet and punched the seat he was sitting on, frustrated with this new information they, meaning Sebastian, acquired.

* * *

Wolfram walked along side Yuuri down the stone road of London without a word. Every time they spoke Yuuri asked him about his mood swings and Wolfram honestly wasn't sure how to tell him or how Yuuri would react.

What if he hated the news? What if he ended the engagement over the matter? Wolfram shook his head. He was being paranoid and worrying over really nothing.

If Yuuri didn't like the news or want what the news told of then he would have ended the engagement to prevent what's happened from happening a time ago…then again…had Gunter covered that in the lessons yet?

Then again, Gunter may have avoided the topic completely because…well, he's Gunter…does he need a reason?

"Wolfram?"

Said blonde pulled half away from his thoughts to look over to Yuuri. His black eyes were wide with concern. Wolfram's emerald eyes stared back at him. "What Yuuri?"

"I've been saying your name but you seem to be some where else… are you alright?"

_I should tell him…_ Wolfram took a breath, closing his eyes. "Yuuri, I'm - I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." _Damn it._

"Wolfram…when are you going to tell me what has you distance?" Yuuri asked, moving to stand in front of the young prince.

"Nothing is bothering me…"

Yuuri lifted an eyebrow. "Your emotions are bouncing off the walls far to fast for anyone to follow, your mind is off somewhere else when normally you're watching my every move…, Something is bothering you Wolfram."

* * *

Elizabeth sat at a small round table that sat four people. Kurai sat across from her after getting them both some tea and cookies.

"If I'm you and Vic's daughter, why was I given to another couple?" She asked, not know why they had given her up.

Kurai finished stirring sugar into her tea and set her spoon down. "Well, when you were born, you showed no potential power of a demon, so we thought it best you live among humans. The couple we chose was having a child which died in crib,"

"What?" Her eyes wide, dropping the cookie she was holding onto her plate.

"Before they found the child, we replaced her with you." Kurai answered calmly, picking up her cup, pressing it to her lips.

"So…they don't know their real child isn't me and that the real Elizabeth is dead?"

Kurai nodded, her eyes glued to Elizabeth, watching to see if she would run or not. Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth calmed herself. She couldn't believe how someone would just replace a mothers child, even if the original child had died, she couldn't believe it.

"It is better than letting the human parents find their child dead and greave continuously for months on end." Kurai answered, as if reading Elizabeth's mind.

Elizabeth tilted her head, thinking about it then nodding slowly. That was true. They had saved a couple from feeling the pain of that child gone, but, "What of that child?"

Kurai looked from her tea to the young girl across from her. "Only an infant, but if replaced, like she was, wouldn't she be upset? Upset that her parents never knew she had died? Never knew she had been replaced? Never felt for the loss of her?"

The tall woman nodded, acknowledging Elizabeth's questions. "That is why you were brought here."

* * *

Murata let himself fall onto the chair behind him, eyes closed, glasses atop his head. "The book we need clearly isn't here, Conrad. Lets take a break."

"Stop complaining." Conrad answered absently, continuing to look though the sea of books.

Glaring, Murata watched the man. "That's what I do." Placing his glasses on his nose, he looked around the books they had gone through. "Why would a Shin Makoku book be here, on earth?"

"It was lost to Shin Makoku and the world it resides in long ago, so it must be here…," Conrad looked at Murata from over his shoulder. "Shouldn't you know that?"

Murata smiled a grin only he could pull off. "Guess I should…"

* * *

"Weren't we going get Ice Cream?" Wolfram tired, not wanting to ruin what relationship they had by the news Yuuri was asking him to give.

Yuuri tilted his head, eyes slightly narrowed in thought. "Not until you tell what you've been trying not to tell me."

Wolfram didn't reply, he only sighed and turned, wanting to go back home. Yuuri followed without a word, just great…their date ruined by the both of them.

"Wolfram, please tell me what has you so upset?"

Wolfram stopped in his tracks, Yuuri wouldn't give this up, would he? "Come on. Lets get home." He continued on walking, ignoring the other boy who was half glairing at him.

"C'mon. Tell me…," Yuuri paused to think, then ran to catch up to Wolfram. "I won't laugh or whatever you think I'll do. So please…tell me?"

Wolfram took a breath. He had had it. What was with Yuuri asking him? Like he really cared. "Shut up."

"Wolfram! Tell me!"

"I said shut up!"

Yuuri ran to stand in front of Wolfram. "Tell me. that's an order."

Wolfram pushed past him, no longer wanting to talk to him. "Wolfram von Bielefeld!"

He turned, training angry emerald eyes on the double black king behind him. "I'm dying!"

* * *

**A/N ::: Please review, I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it is so short. If there are any grammar mistakes or what not, sorry. I didn't re-read, but only because I've been working on this chapter so long, i'm sick of it. . So I refuse to re-read it and look for mistakes. Maybe later. **

**Itai - Dead (body)**

**Kiraa - killer**


	13. one step closer, two steps back

**[ Disclaimer ] I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or Kuroshitsuji**

**A/N ::: I had some virus / worm on my computer called Security tool (don't let name fool u) I don't even remember how it got on…anyway, so I wiped my computer, which luckily, my stories were saved on my flash drive but I had to scan it to be sure the virus / worm didn't get on it. **

**Sorry for late update, my story will now continue. **

**Read & Review !**

* * *

"Sebastian!" Ciel called from his room, the door was open and the demon was walking past. Stopping, the butler tilted his head to look into his young masters bedroom.

"Yes young one?"

"Found any leads on this person Vic?"

Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed as Ciel moved over, silently saying he wanted the older man beside him. "No."

"What about his wife?"

Sebastian shook his head. "I apologize." Ciel let his head fall forward, would they ever find her? Was Elizabeth even alive? If so…, what did the man Vic want with her?

As Sebastian stood, his red eyes never left the young boy. Ciel had told him he felt nothing of the required love toward Elizabeth that would be needed to want to marry her…so why then, was the young boy so upset?

That one thing is was Sebastian did not understand. He did understand Ciel not wanting to lose anyone important to him ever again, but wouldn't that mean he loved the girl more than as a friend?

Sighing almost silently, red eyes sliding from Ciel to the window, Sebastian decided to consult Yuuri on the matter later.

Pulling the blanket from under Ciel, Sebastian tucked in the small child, pulling away from his thoughts for the moment.

Ciel lay quiet as Sebastian put him to bed and then began to pick up the clothes on the floor. "_When I take your soul, it will forever become a part of me." _Ciel blinked but his blue eyes never left the demon's face in his room.

The demon seemed to never notice how Ciel would look at him, blue eyes fell shut slowly, still thinking. _Being with him forever without really being with him… I don't think…_

"We will find her…"

_He would even care…_

"Sleep well Young Master."

_About me…When I was gone…_

Ciel knew he was about to cry, knew the tears were just behind his closed eyelids, hot and burning, threatening to slip past and be seen.

Feeling the light being blown out, Ciel found himself claming, though his tears slipped past, trailing down his cheeks but was thankful it was dark so Sebastian couldn't see.

Sebastian's red eyes widened slightly as the shine of one tears shone in the dark as he blew out the candle on Ciel's night bed-side table.

* * *

Yuuri stood on the street with wide black eyes, mouth open in a small O, Wolfram staring back at him with bright emerald eyes with a hit on laughter in their depths.

"Tell me you're joking…"

Wolfram rolled his eye at Yuuri. "Idiot. Of course I'm joking."

"So you aren't dying?" Yuuri demanded, moving closer to the blonde.

"Yes. I'm not dying. Calm down wimp." He answered, already turning to walk back toward the Phantomhive estate.

Yuuri's eyes narrowed, he looked like a kid who's older brother stole the last cookie from him, and ran to catch up with his fiancé. "Wolfram! That was not funny!"

"Stop asking about why I'm so mad at you then!"

Yuuri stopped in his steps. "You are mad at me! What for?" Wolfram stopped as well, turning his head to look at Yuuri from over his shoulder.

"Wolfram…I don't even know what I did…but I'm sorry!" Yuuri spoke softly when admitting he did not know what he had done, then spoke up when apologizing.

Emerald eyes widened then narrowed, flames leapt to life within that one moment. "Yuuri…if you don't know what's happened, then do not apologize."

Yuuri watched with unblinking eyes as Wolfram turned on his heal and headed toward the Phantomhive estate.

Whispering "Why is he mad?" to himself, though he hadn't realized he was close to Wolfram, therefore, the blonde prince heard him.

"I'm not mad." Wolfram snapped back without looking back at the double black king.

Yuuri crossed his arms over his chest and followed the blonde. "You are too so mad."

"Shut it Yuuri!"

"Tell me why you're mad at me!" Wolfram rolled his eyes and counted back from five, hoping to calm down enough to not fry his fiancé.

Sighing, Wolfram calmed himself the best he could. "I'm not mad…just unhappy…"

"There's a difference?" Yuuri muttered but shut up when Wolfram glared at him with bright flames in his eyes.

"Wimp. Shut up."

Yuuri winced. Mood swings haywire again…what was going on? "Wolfram! C'mon! tell me! I hate fighting with you!"

"Stop talking to me! And that's because you always lose!" Wolfram snapped, now realizing they were back at the estate…they had fought from in town back to their home.

Following the angry bishonen without a word, Yuuri thought over Wolfram's behavior. Not getting a reasonable answer. What had he done? It couldn't of been something bad because Wolfram hated him apologizing for whatever it was.

"Yuuri!"

Blinking, Yuuri noticed the wall in front of him just in time to walk into it. "That hurt…" He mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his forehead, eyes opened slightly.

"I tried to warn you, you wimp." Wolfram half scolded, worry in his voice.

Noticing this, Yuuri smiled his smile. "I'm fine…"

"Good." Wolfram stood from kneeling beside Yuuri to walk inside, slamming the door shut.

"If only you came with a manual Wolfram…" He murmured softly, smiling to himself.

* * *

"What do you mean 'That is why you were brought here'?" Elizabeth asked, not following.

Kurai sighed, setting down her cup of tea. "The young baby that died…the baby you replaced…her spirit cannot rest…"

"Is it because I took her place?"

Kurai nodded. "For a child…when they die, they are put to peace when the ones who love them greave for them…but since her parents never knew, she was never peaceful, she is after you."

Elizabeth stood, her eyes wide. "What?!"

"I do not know where she is or when she will strike, but she is wanting her life back, she believes we, Vic and I, were responsible for her death."

"Were you!?!" She demanded, green eyes narrowed.

Kurai looked away, down at her cup, not answering. Elizabeth let herself sit, her eyes widening. "You killed that little baby…"

"We didn't want to!" Kurai defended. "But you were in danger!"

"Why didn't you just switch us! They take me and you take her?!" Kurai opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out.

Why hadn't they? What had they been thinking? Killing a baby…a harmless, sleeping human baby.

"No answer? Huh? No wonder the girl is mad!"

"But she is after you! She will take over your body, slowly killing you so she can live life!"

"As she deserves!" Elizabeth shot back, her anger raising, how could her parents…her real parents…her real _demon _parents…be so heartless?!

"You…you and Vic…you two are heartless monsters!" She stood, taking off in a fast run, ignoring Kurai's calls to come back.

* * *

Murata sat beside Gunter, who Gwendal was standing next to. Conrad was sitting across from them, reading a book they had found that had been lost from Shin Makoku but ended up found on earth.

"Why would you think that?" Gwendal asked, arms crossed, tilting his head as he watched his brother read over a page.

"Because of Wolfram's behavior."

Murata felt so lost, he had noticed that the two brothers had some kind of psychic connection therefore, neither had to say their full sentence for the other to understand.

Looking up at Gunter, Murata noticed the man looked as if he were about to cry. "Sir Von Christ? Are you alright?"

"I am surprised though," Conrad cut in before Gunter could speak. "I never thought His Majesty or Wolfram would be together before their wedding."

Gwendal shook his head. "I'd rather not think about _them_ doing _that_." Gunter nodded in agreement. "I can't believe it! Wolfram took advantage of our poor king!" Gunter cried, throwing himself over Gwendal's shoulders.

Conrad rolled his eyes, Murata laughed out right as Gwendal shook his head, eyes closed. "Does Shibuya know?"

"Wolfram! What did I do?!" All three turned to see Wolfram stomp in the main hall and up the stairs, Yuuri following, looking confused.

Conrad shook his head. "I'd say no, no he does not."

Yuuri crossed his arms over his chest, wanting to scream but his breath left his lungs in a long quick rush, his black eyes wide yet narrowed.

"Welcome back Shibuya!" Murata chirped happily, acting like the goof he was.

Turning, Yuuri didn't smile. "Anyone know what's gotten into Wolfram?"

Murata raised his hand like a child in school, standing up to be noticed. Gwendal blushed, Gunter fainted with a nosebleed, and Conrad seemed to pale at Yuuri's choice of words.

"Ah…Murata?"

"Wolfram's the way he is because he's -" Gwendal slapped a hand over his mouth.

Murata kept talking but all sound was muffled and wasn't understandable to anyone. Yuuri rolled his eyes, "What? You won't tell me?"

"It would be best if you discovered this out on your own." Conrad answered softly, hoping Yuuri would understand.

Sulking, Yuuri turned, heading up to his room. "I was afraid you'd say that…"

* * *

Elizabeth sat in her room, only because she couldn't find her way out of the place she was in, refusing to see or talk to anyone.

She sat on her bed, eyes closed, body relaxed, her mind racing. "I cannot believe them…demons are so heartless…so evil…" Turning onto her side, curling into a ball, her eyes never opened. "I wonder…how Ciel will held the news of me being a demon…"

Kurai listened through the closed door of Elizabeth's room, feeling the need to cry. She had hurt not only that baby twelve years ago, but her own daughter as well.

Elizabeth's green eyes opened slowly, fluidly. "Ciel wouldn't believe me even if I told him…" She laughed almost silently as she imagined his reaction.

_Elizabeth ran to Ciel, hugging him tightly. "Ciel! I'm so glad to see you! You will never believe what happened to me!"_

_Ciel stood, his arms around her waist. "What? Tell me."_

"_I met my parents! Not the parents you know, my real birthparents! And guess what…they say their demons! Which makes me one!"_

_Ciel stood stone still, his face pale, his eyes seemed bluer than normal, and lifeless, and it seemed like he wasn't breathing._

"_Ciel?" She waved her hand in front of his face._

_Catching her hand in his, Ciel's blue eyes were narrowed slightly but still very wide. "Demon's don't exist! Are they crazy! They must have brain washed you! Come on! I'll take you to the doctor!"_

_Ciel yelled, pulling her toward the door._

"That'd be funny…" She murmured, smiling to herself.

A gentle knock had Elizabeth looking up toward the door across the large room, but she said nothing. She hugged her large, king sized pillow to herself.

"Kirroi, open the door please."

She narrowed her eyes. "My name is not yellow…" Elizabeth murmured quietly enough for her mother to not hear.

"Kirroi, I know you're mad, you have every right to be…but your father and I - "

"Go away! I don't want to hear it!"

* * *

Ciel walked from his room to Yuuri's room and back, wanting to talk to the demon but unable to find the words. And to make it all worst, he'd forgotten what he had wanted to talk to him about in the first place.

Catching his head in his hands, Ciel let himself lean on the wall nearest his room, sliding down to sit on the floor, blue eyes closed tightly. Why was his life to complicated?

_**CRASH !! **_

Blue eyes opened wide, Ciel was on his feet as his eyes opened. Running to the main stairs, a large creature with blood red eyes roared as it rampaged throughout the main hall.

The creature knocked down paintings, crushed chairs and ran its long nails/claws down the walls. Safe enough to say the room was now pretty much destroyed.

It seemed angry or maybe it had been sent? But by who? The man Vic? Had he known Ciel was looking for Elizabeth?

Lost in his thoughts, the young boy hadn't realized that the creature had spotted him. Red eyes fixed on blue, the Itai kiraa leapt from the main hall floor to half-way up the stairs.

A large paw with far sharper than razor sharp claws came at Ciel, wide eyes closing as if in slow motion.

"Are you afraid or just stupid?" Ciel opened his eyes to see Wolfram, who had pulled him away before being struck. They were across the hall, a distance from the monster, against the wall.

"I'm not afraid!" Ciel defended as he pushed himself out of Wolfram's arms. Said blonde smirked, emerald eyes laughing. "So you are admitting to being stupid."

Ciel opened his mouth to yell at him again but instead pulled him by the wrist just as the Itai Kiraa attacked, striking the wall instead of them.

Wolfram stood, not truly knowing what to do considering his sword had been sliced in two and his flame magic didn't work on earth. Ciel stood behind him, not clinging to him, but standing behind him none-the-less.

Red eyes fixed on them both, sharp teeth snapped and its ears folded back as it moved to pounce…must like a cat would. In mid air, the creature was knocked back onto its back, a stomach-turning _crack _was heard, its spine just broke…

Yuuri stood in front of Wolfram and Ciel, facing them, not caring about the creature slowly turning onto its feet. "Who's your friend guys?" Yuuri's tone was joking, though his eyes weren't.

Wolfram crossed his arms over his chest and turned his nose up. Yuuri sighed, _He's still mad…_ "What is that?"

All three turned to see Conrad coming from the opposite hall across from them. "Itai kiraa. A dangerous demon who used to be human."

"This is the result of a human becoming a demon? Serves the human right." Wolfram muttered under his breath, though everyone knew his comment was because he was mad at Yuuri.

With blood dripping from its mouth, the creature snapped and roared at Yuuri, who looked unfazed by the thing, his black eyes were fixed on Wolfram.

"Your Majesty!"

Yuuri turned in time to dodge the large claw that had seemed to come at him at an alarming speed, a small sting on his left shoulder left him know he hadn't fully dodged the creature.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram started to yell but quieted as Yuuri seemed to not feel the three inch cut down his left shoulder.

Yuuri's black eyes faded gray for a moment as Sebastian appeared just behind the creature. "Is this the thing that attacked and took Elizabeth?"

"From what I can tell, no. but it knows where she is…" Yuuri answered, tilting his head to his right, his black eyes returning to pure black.

Ciel looked at Yuuri with wide, hopeful blue eyes, seemingly holding his breath. "Although, Its mind is nothing but anger and pain, so I cannot fix on the location."

Ciel let his eyes slid away from the scene before him, one step closer, two steps back. Damn it.

* * *

**A/N::: Is this chapter longer? Its seven pages, the other one was five…anyway, Castle Chaos will be updated but I don't know when (haven't even started the next chapter of it.) **

**The CRASH !! thing was a bit much...wasn't it? lol**

**Yuuri: Has anyone figured out what's up with Wolfram?**

**Me: Figure it out Yuuri! I've given hints! No one help him! *points and glares at all u readers/fans***

**Yuuri: *Puppy face***

**Read and Review! **

**Sry for any misspellings or grammar mistakes or type-O's, …I'm tired of this chapter already…so Sorry people.**


	14. GoldSpotted Fish

[ disclaimer ] I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or Kuroshitsuji

**A/N::: I am soooo sorry for this very late update, I've been busy and lazy and taking care of these two kittens my mother and I are trying to domesticate. Anyway, I've got another mystery set up for this fiction after I finish the first mystery. In other words, this story is long from over. Happy? **

**On another note, there is a poll on my profile, please vote when u have the time. **

* * *

The Itai Kiraa rose to its feet as the dust of the impact faded and swirled away, its blood red eyes narrowed in anger and pain, even with its spine cracked in two, it continued the fight. Conrad watched as the beast fixed its eyes onto the two demon men, it sure was stubborn.

Silently, the two demons dodged the Itai Kiraa unscathed for the most part. Yuuri's eyes faded gray once more, the creature roared at the intrusion of his mind, lifting itself onto its hind legs, its front legs in the air, ears tucked back as it screamed in fury.

Ciel pressed his hands to cover his ears to soften the sound but to no avail. In a blink, the beast brought down a claw on Yuuri. Sebastian protected Yuuri when he hadn't looked like he would move, the red-eyed butler knocked the large paw away with a fluid kick.

Climbing to its feet, large eyes roamed across the room, landing on the blonde boy off to the side of Yuuri near the wall. Opening its mouth, the Itai Kiraa let a greenish-brown smoke pour from its mouth, aiming for Wolfram who had moved away from Ciel awhile ago, keeping clear of the demon Kiraa - until now.

Yuuri's eyes still gray, he seemed to be unaware of anything outside the mind connection he was in at the moment. The smoke seeped from the demon and sped toward Wolfram. Backing up, Wolfram bumped into the wall, no place left to go.

Conrad's eyes widened, Gwendal pulled his sword but knew he wouldn't get to Wolfram soon enough and couldn't do anything even if he had already been there.

* * *

"Demons are despicable…" Elizabeth murmured softly, floating between consciousness and sleep. Kurai and Vic had killed a new born human because their daughter, herself, was in danger. And in danger of what?

Elizabeth was completely awake. She sat up so quickly she felt sick but ignored it. "Kurai! Vic!" She decided to sound panicked like she was in danger, it would make them get there sooner.

Vic entered the room first followed closely by Kurai. "What is it?" She asked, looking around the room for the cause of her child's distress.

"You told me I was in danger from the child you switched me with years ago, but you said you only did so because I was in danger, from what?"

Both Vic and Kurai looked at each other and then at their daughter. She had been in danger, that much was true. "A powerful demon."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, glaring at them. "Why was he or she, after me?"

Again, Vic and Kurai looked at one another, no words passing their lips. They seemed to be trying to recall the past though fogged memories. Was it that long ago? "He was a spider demon that took children for food." Vic answered, Kurai's eyes widened. "That is why, that is why we did not take the human baby, she would have been killed either way!" Kurai didn't seem happy, just relived she'd remembered.

Thinking about it, she needed to ask. Elizabeth opened her mouth and asked; "But wouldn't the demon have returned her when realizing she was a human?"

Kurai looked at her husband and he shook his head. "No, he would have killed her out of anger."

"So where is the demon now?"

"Long dead."

Elizabeth glared. "How long?"

"How about we go eat dinner?" Vic offered, avoiding the question completely.

* * *

Greta hoped from one stone to the next within the river just outside the castle walls in back. Beatrice stood at the river bank watching the young daughter of the Maou. "Come on! Its fun!" Greta called, waving one hand in the air.

Beatrice tilted her head, her pig-tails falling in sync with her. Her blue eyes curious but smiling. Greta continued to smile from the middle of the wide but shallow river. Carefully, Beatrice jumped onto the nearest stone.

Once next to Greta on the large stone, the took the smaller stones that had collected and played 'Skip-the-rock', taking turns. Greta managed four skips while Beatrice managed five skips.

Laughing, the rolled up their pants to their knees and stepped into the cool water, rolling up their sleeves, they began to attempt to catch fish, letting them free soon after being caught.

"Look at this one!" Greta laughed, lifting a wiggling fish about a foot long with gold spots on it. "Lets keep him!"

"Right!" Beatrice agreed, bringing over the large bucket filled with river water. The fish calmed once in the bucket and seemed to smile up as the girls.

* * *

Wolfram shut his eyes, and without realizing, wrapped his arms around his stomach. He expected to feel pain or at least black out but when he opened his eyes, Yuuri stood facing the demon, one hand extended.

A light green, barely noticeable shield surrounded the two, Yuuri kept his gray almost black eyes fixed onto Wolfram's emerald ones.

_I can't take my eyes off him for a few moments unless I want him to die… _Yuuri paused in his thoughts, he considered that Wolfram must feel the same way when they are in Shin Makoku, since Yuuri vowed to never use his real power there, he was as weak as a human against superman. _Well…maybe not _that _weak._

Sebastian watched the creature and Yuuri closely, the demon kings eyes faded to gray once more only to instantly return to pure black. Eyes narrowed, Yuuri turned his gaze from Wolfram onto the creature.

"Its mind is far to jumbled, might as well kill it." Yuuri spoke loudly, letting everyone hear. The Itai Kiraa barely noticed while he struggled to get onto its feet. Long ears pulled back, pressed against its skull and roared. Sharp teeth snapping and its saliva falling onto the floor.

The nails of Yuuri's extended hand began to glow bright glittering green and started to lengthen. Red eyes of the creature widened, its ears flattening on his head even tighter.

The creature seemed to understand and turned, fleeing fast. Yuuri's nails shot like bullets from his finger tips, chasing the Itai Kiraa. Lowering his hand, nails returned to normal and the shield faded until completely gone.

Turning to face Wolfram completely, Yuuri knelt down to be eye level with him. A painful cry was hard, it sounded almost human, Wolfram's eyes widened as his body shook slightly but he said nothing, Yuuri never looked back or flinched.

He noticed Wolfram's arms around his stomach and it all finally clicked into place in Yuuri's mind. "You alright Wolf?" He asked, his voice the wimpy, loving Yuuri he knew.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri and then turned his face away. "I'm Fine, wimp." Yuuri smiled, even with Wolfram seeing him killing or fighting like he was, didn't stop Wolfram from calling him a wimp.

Yuuri pulled the young prince close into a tight yet gentle hug. "Its still alive." Sebastian broke the silence as he returned from looking for the beast.

"I figured as much." Yuuri answered, standing slowly; pulling Wolfram to his feet. "Its injured enough to where it'll leave a trail when heading back to where it was sent from."

Ciel's eyes looked hopeful again. "It'll lead us to where Lizzy is?" Sebastian nodded. Yuuri added; "Should she be where the creature is headed."

* * *

Greta and Beatrice worked together in carrying the bucket containing the gold spotted fish. They took small steps as water slipped out the top at it swung back and forth.

"Lady Cheri!" Beatrice called as the Maou before Yuuri walked by. Turning with a smile, she walked toward the two small girls. "What is it you have there?" Cheri asked sweetly, kneeling down to glace in the bucket.

"A special fish! He's white or blue with gold spots! Isn't he cute!" Greta chatted, brown eyes shinning.

Cheri smiled and stood, "I've never heard of such a fish." All three walked toward the garden where a single pond filled with four gold-fish the same size as the gold spotted one. Letting him go within the pond, the five swam in sync with each other.

"What an odd fish…"

* * *

**A/N::: SORRY for LATE UPDATE! I hate making u all wait! ^-^ Sorry its so short. **

**Preview of Poll on my Profile - **

**Kyou Kara Maou story with the plot of which of the following ::: **

**I now pronounce you Chuck and Larry (with a twist ending) **

**50 first dates **

**16 wishes **

**Alice in Wonderland**

**The cat returns **

**The Nanny **

**The Last Song (yaoi version)**


	15. Difficult

_**[ Disclaimer ] I do NOT own Kyou Kara Maou or Kuroshitsuji **_

**A/N::: I am so sorry for such a late update, I've got school work do get done…DX**

**

* * *

**Yuuri allowed his demonic self to emerge, not to fight but to dodge the shoes and glasses and any other item Wolfram was able to get his hands on.

The double black teen watched the emerald eyed blonde bishonen look around their room in the Phantomhive mansion for something to throw. So far, he hadn't found any more glass objects or shoes to throw as Yuuri's head.

Wolfram stood across the room from Yuuri, the large four-poster bed the only thing blocking them from each other.

Yuuri noted that Wolfram's blonde hair was messy, curving around his face and head, making him all the more cute.

His emerald eyes large and angry, he was panting, trying to catch his breath from yelling while throwing things at Yuuri.

After a moment, he was sure the worst was over and Yuuri allowed his demonic self to retreat slightly, he tilted his head, watching Wolfram with unblinking black eyes.

Wolfram finally calmed his body, taking a deep breath he looked at Yuuri once again and shivered under the gaze of Yuuri's eyes.

He took a step backward, turning his face away from the demon king. Yuuri took a step forward, tilting his head to look into emerald eyes. "Wolf…"

"Go away wimp." Wolfram cut him off and moved further away.

The pink nightgown he wore swirled around his ankles as he walked, one side of the nightgown slipped from his shoulder but he didn't pull it up, he didn't even seem to notice.

"Wolf…why so angry?" Wolfram knew he should apologize to the wimp but…Wolfram looked at Yuuri with wide emerald eyes. Why had he been so mad?

Wolfram let himself fall face first onto the bed, his hands fisting into the sheets down by his sides. His blonde hair seeming to glow as the moon shone through the windows on him.

Yuuri sighed softly, maneuvering himself around the bed, walking over to the boy and taking a seat next to him, not making a move to touch Wolfram.

Sitting with one leg over the other, leaning on his hands, head tilted to stare at Wolfram. The blonde didn't seem to notice Yuuri staring, he had felt the bed dip as his fiancé settled onto the mattress but refused to look up.

* * *

Ciel watched Sebastian with glazed dark blue eyes as the butler untied the boys boots, which took awhile considering the boots laced up all the way to his knees and would only slide off if the laces were nearly all the way off.

He was no longer wearing the eye patch, he never did when sleeping. He felt depressed, hurt, like he wanted to cry and scream for some reason unknown to him.

Tilting his head up, he imagined the feelings stirring inside him were those of wanting to be with Sebastian in every sense of the phrase.

He felt his boots fell gently from his feet one by one, he didn't bother to shift his gaze. He didn't want to see the demon anymore.

It only hurt.

The red eyed demon noticed the change in the young boy but said nothing, he knew the child would not speak whether he was asked to or not. Unbuttoning Ciel's shirt, Sebastian watched the boys eyes closely.

They were glazed, distant, as if he was no longer in his body or mind. Sebastian's finger tips ghosted across the boys nipples as the butler slipped the shirt from Ciel's body.

Ciel shook, looking down he saw a slight smirk on the demon's mouth. His red eyes on the shirt he was pulling from the drawer. Ciel raised his hand to smack the butler, smack him for touching him, but lowered his hand, clutching the sheets beneath him.

He didn't want to slap him, if he did, he would follow by throwing the demon out of his room, yelling at him and glairing, creating more distance between them.

He didn't want to make him leave. Ciel spun himself and crawled away from the demon, curling up in one corner of his large four poster bed.

Sebastian watched the young boy rush away as fast as he could, perhaps he had gone a tad to far with touching the young boy.

The butler shook his head.

Standing, Sebastian moved around the bed toward the young twelve year old. Red eyes fixed on the shaking form in the corner of the bed, Sebastian moved forward without sound.

* * *

Vic was at the head of the table with Kurai sitting to his left. Elizabeth sat at the long table at the end facing the two while pushing her food around on her plate.

They hadn't answered her question of how long had the spider demon been dead, she hated to think the demon was killed shortly after the human baby was. It wouldn't surprise her, but she hated to think it could be true.

Perhaps that's why they hadn't answered her. Elizabeth stabbed her fork into her pork, eyes narrowed at the painful thought.

Kurai watched her daughter, she knew they had done wrong, but she couldn't bring herself regret it. Need to save her daughter had clouded and overpowered her judgment.

Looking over to her husband, Kurai watched him silently as he turned to look at her.

"I am going home tomorrow."

Both Vic and Kurai turned to look at Elizabeth. Her green eyes were narrowed and her arms were crossed over her chest. She was serious.

"I'm afraid I'll have to say no. Remember, you are in danger." Vic answered after a moment of silence, looking at his wife then at Elizabeth before speaking.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at his response. "I don't remember _asking_. I. Am. Going. Home. Tomorrow."

Vic shook his head, placing his fork and knife down on the table gently. "You are in danger."

"So?"

Kurai sighed. "So, you will be safest here. Among us."

Elizabeth wanted to throw something at her but suppressed the urge. "I don't understand how that would be true."

Vic and Kurai looked at one another, then to their daughter. "We are demons." Vic and Kurai said in unison. "And your other family is human."

Elizabeth sat down again, "I'll have to go back sometime."

Vic and Kurai only looked at her. No words passed between them for a few minutes which seemed like hours.

"I have family and friends out in the 'human world' and I have school." She listed off her reasons as she watched her parents look at her.

"We are your family, you can make new friends here and we can home school you." Vic answered, not seeing a problem.

"Well I cannot stay here! You cannot replace family and friends and besides…" looking down as she stood, she slapped her hands onto the table and looked both her parents in the eye. "I have a fiancé!"

* * *

Yuuri tilted his head as he continued to stare at the nearly full moon. It lit the room up beautifully, it made the room feel warm and soothing. Wolfram mumbled something into the mattress but Yuuri had no clue what it was he had said.

"What?" Yuuri's question came out with laughter laced through it. He couldn't help but laugh, it had been kind of cute.

Pushing himself up, Wolfram lifted his head to look at his fiancé. "I said; leave me alone wimp!" emerald eyes narrowed as Yuuri didn't move.

Leaning towards Wolfram, Yuuri wrapped his arms around the blonde. "Why?" Yuuri pulled Wolfram onto his lap despite the not so serious struggles and protests.

Wolfram sat with his back to Yuuri's chest, he let his head settle onto Yuuri's shoulder, his arms reached behind him and snaked around Yuuri's waist, lacing his fingers together.

"So now you want me to stay?" Yuuri joked, wrapping his arms around Wolfram's shoulders. Yuuri jumped. "Ouch…"

Wolfram smirked, "Shut up wimp."

"You didn't have to pinch me…" Yuuri whined but hugged Wolfram closer.

* * *

**A/N::: Sorry for updating so late! Swamped with school (How does MistressKiko find time to work? O.O)**

**Review (I'll try to stay on top of things and update faster!)**


End file.
